On My Own
by imagine2create
Summary: Duncan left his pregnant girlfriend Courtney and their 3 year old daughter behind after a year of disagreements and arguments. Times have changed and Duncan has changed for the better and wants to be in his kids' life. On a visit, things change dramatically. Officially rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Getting By Just Fine

**ON MY OWN**

* * *

"Mooooom!" I heard a voice yell that I knew was no one but Maddie's.

I sighed.

"Yes Maddison?" I responded, feeling like I never get a break.

There, I heard 6 feet pit pat downstairs to where I was. I, Courtney, was now 26 years old.

"Now what is the problem?" I asked.

"Ethan and Alex keep bothering me, and I'm trying to do my homework!" Maddie said to me with disturbed eyes.

Her name was Maddison, better known as Maddie. She was 9 years old, my first born. I had her when she was just 19 years old - a great disappointment to my family of course. She had a complexion, mixed between her dad's and mine . Me and Duncan. Her skin held a nice glow to it. Her hair was black, inherited from her father and her eyes, teal, also from him. On the bridge of her nose and lightly around her cheeks, the part closest to her eyes, lay little light brown freckles that stood out whenever she blushed, just like me. However, when you looked at her, she looked just like her father.

That was the part that sickened me. I loved Maddie to pieces but every time she looked at me , I'd see that wretched Duncan. He left us when Maddie was only 4 years old. Why? Well, we weren't on the best of terms. Always arguing, fussing, and when push came to shove, things would get physical. I had enough of the BS and told him to pack his things and leave. I guess that time really did it because when he packed and left, he never came back. It was like this for almost a year now. Things just weren't getting any better or letting up. To make things worse, two months after him leaving, I found out I was pregnant...with **twins**. I could've almost committed suicide (not literally) with the fear that overcame me when I found this out. I didn't know how to tell him, for we hadn't spoken in months. I decided to take him to court for child support and that's when he received news on the twins. He looked disoriented when the judge spoke, and swore by God they couldn't be his. He figured they were whoever I was with after him, but that's the thing... there wasn't anyone after him. Long story short, the twins came, we did a blood test, they matched and he was to know send money monthly for them too. When they were born, that's the most me and Duncan had spoken in months. I was surprised he actually came to the hospital for the birth of them. We still didn't talk regularly, nor try to even work things out, we just kept our distance. The only time he called was when he was on his way to come get the kids for his visitation rights.

"What's this about Ethan, Alex?" I asked sternly.

"We weren't messing with her. She's lying!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, she's lying!" Alex added, nodding her head.

Ethan and Alex were the twins - fraternal. Ethan the boy, Alex the girl. Both 5 years old. They had a fair complexion, almost equivalent to mine but much lighter and dark chocolate hair, much more darker than mine in fact. Ethan had my grey eyes while Alex had had her dad's teal ones.

"You guys better tell me the truth." I said, daringly.

"We didn't do it. I swear!" they said in unison. God, that just got under my skin. I glared at them. I glared so hard I nearly had cat eyes.

"O-okay. W-we did i-"

**RIIING RIIIING…RIIING RIIING**

A noise interrupted the twins from their confession, and broke the rising tension in the room.

I sighed. "Just go answer the phone…" I trailed. "...And stop bothering your sister." I added as they walked away.

"No, I'll get it!" Maddie said, suddenly brightening up.

Maddie ran across to the kitchen where she picked up the cordless phone and answered, "Hello, Besbarino residents."_ [A/N: Pronunciation=Bez-bar-ee-no]_

"Heeey baby." a male voice answered.

"Daddy!" she shrieked loudly.

I let out a groan, hearing her say that. Gosh, why is_ he_ calling?

Ever since little Daniel was born, Duncan's been really coming around to see his kids. He was there throughout the whole pregnancy but we still weren't going out or anything. Wondering how my little Dani was born and we weren't _'together'_? Well, he claimed to had come over to talk about getting more visitation for his kids. Talking turned to arguing which turned into yelling that turned into sex. Stupid ole' me though…didn't use a condom even after what happened with Maddison. When we conceived the twins, I was irregularly taking "the pill" (suicide if you ask me) and me and Duncan weren't using condoms. Yeah, maybe a dumb move for a girl who just had a kid who was definitely a handful and I was only 23 but things happen. But anyway, with Dani, he said the least he could do was stick this pregnancy out so that's what he did. He was in the delivery room, at all my doctor's visits from me finding out I was pregnant until the 39 week mark and everything.

That still didn't change my output on him however. He left his family behind so if he wanted me back, he was going to try really hard. I doubted it, and my doubts were right. He tried, but it wasn't good enough. Not 1,000 sorries could take back what he did. I may forgive, but I don't forget, and I still haven't done either.

Daniel's my youngest. He's three. I had him when I was 25; a pretty decent age. He had his father's complexion, teal eyes and black hair. Another _"twin"_ of his. He looked just like him. The only kids I had that did look like me where the twins. Everyone said Maddie resembles me and takes on my personality. Some even said she looks just like me…that is until they see Duncan.

One thing I most definitely know now, is that I won't give into him like that again. No angry sex…or any for that matter, by him again.

"Daddy?! Daddy!" Daniel yelled happily, as he ran into the kitchen.

"Yay! Dad's on the phone Ethan!" Alex shrieked happily as they both ran over to Maddie.

"Hey sweetheart, how's things going?" Duncan asked over the phone.

"Good. How about you?" Maddie asked back sweetly.

"I've been good." Duncan replied. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Right here. Wanna speak to them?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Here." Maddie spoke as she gave the phone to Ethan who put it in between him and his sister's ear.

"Hi dad." they said in unison.

"Thanks for ruining my ear. But how's it going guys?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Good." Ethan replied.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "When's the next time you're coming over?"

"Yeah, ya know it's Friday!" Ethan said excitedly.

"Yeah, about that, tell your mom I'll be over today in a few hours. Where's your little brother?" he asked.

"He's right here looking at me." Ethan laughed.

"Lemme speak to him." Duncan requested.

"Kay." Alex said.

"I love you guys." Duncan said.

"Love you too dad." they both replied.

"My turn!" Daniel whined, reaching up for the phone. Alex passed it to him.

"Hello?" Duncan asked.

"Hello? Hi daddy!" Daniel said clearly.

"Did I just hear whining from big boy Dani back there?" Duncan said.

"No, I-I just want to speak to daddy. I miss yous." Daniel said cutely.

"Don't worry. I'll be over in a little while." Duncan said.

"You coming to my home?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, daddy coming to you home." Duncan mocked with a slight chuckle.

"I love you kay?" he added.

"I love you too daddy." Daniel said with a little giggle.

"Where's mommy?" Duncan asked.

"She white in there." Daniel said, pointing to Courtney like his dad could actually see.

When Courtney heard that, her breath got hitched in her throat.

"Put her on the phone for daddy." Duncan instructed.

"Okay." Daniel said as he carried the phone to Courtney and held it out.

"Daddy wanna talk to yous mommy." he said.

Courtney took a deep breath , "Yeah?" she questioned, as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Just called to let you know I'll be over in few." he said

"Okay, what time?" she asked

"In a little bit." he said. Courtney rolled her eyes at his obliviousness.

"What, tiiiime?" Courtney pressed.

"Well, it's 12 now, I'll be there by 3:30."he said.

"Alright, but don't think you're staying again." she said.

"Sure, sure." he sighed. "I'll be over in a few." he added.

"Mmkay." Courtney said.

"Love you." Duncan said.

Everything around Courtney seemed to stop with that statement from him. Why did he say that every time they talked on the phone. He knew those words made her body tremble, her mouth dry, her blood speed up, her cheeks redden…He knew those words got to her and opened those wounds that were trying to close.

"Y-y-yeah. That." she stumbled out. "Look, do you want to talk to Maddie or what?" she asked hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, put her on." he said.

Courtney handed the phone to Maddie and took her place on the couch, turning the wide screen television on.

"Hello?" Maddie said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, uhhh, I'll be over in a few like I told you. I'm spending the night. Try and keep quiet until I get there though, okay?" Duncan instructed.

Maddie cheesed ear to ear. "Really!?" she asked excitedly. "But you know mom would never go through with that." she said in a whispered tone.

"I have my ways baby, you know that." Duncan said.

"Alright. Now when are you coming over dad?" she asked.

"In about an hour or so. Don't say anything to the others or your mom about me spending the night. You know the twins can't hold water." he said.

"Okay, love you daddy." Maddie said sweetly with a giggle.

Duncan chuckled, "Love you too Maddz." he said and Maddie hung up.

Maddie walked over to her mom on the couch and took a seat next to her. Daniel took a seat on his mom's lap while the twins sat on the plush mocha carpet and played with toys.

"Mom, you know…you and dad should really reconsider." Maddie said.

"W-what?!"Courtney spat, choking from the bluntness of her daughter.

"Ya know? Going back out? I miss dad being around like he was when you were pregnant with Dani." Maddie said looking up to her mom with hopeful eyes.

"Your dad didn't put you up to this did he?" Courtney asked angrily.

"No, of course not. But really…you should." Maddie said.

This question did take Courtney off guard, but not the manner of it. Maddie was a very mature kid, very "old" for her age, as most would say it. She asked questions, that no average 9 year old would. Such as, "Why do females go through menopause?" How did she even know about that?

"Maddison, I told you this before. Everything doesn't last. Me and your father unfortunately didn't. We love each other dearly, but things don't always work out the way we want them to. That's why your father and I don't live together." Courtney explained.

"But mom, I love you and dad. Can't you at least do it for me?" Maddie asked, a hint of sadness overcoming her face.

Courtney sighed, "Maddie, honey.." she started as she ran a hand through her child's hair. " As I said plenty of times, things don't always work out the way we want them to. I love you dearly, as I do all the others, but…mommy and daddy are best off living how we are now. Separately." Courtney said. "It's just the way the world works sweetheart." she added, gently caressing Maddie's face with her thumb.

"But mo-" Maddie started.

"No buts, Maddison. We're not going to go through this again. I've explained to you many of times why things are the way they are. Just be happy for the things you have. At least he visits a lot right? He takes you home and lets you spend weekends with him. Some kids don't even have a dad…some don't even know who their's is." Courtney said, taking her daughter's hand.

"Yeeeeah, you do make a good point..." Maddie trailed with a small smile, as she squeezed her mom's hand for a bit for reassurance. \

Courtney gave a squeeze back.

"I love you mom." Maddie said leaning her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I love you too Maddison Michaels." Courtney said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

_A/N: New and improved Chapter 1. Bare with me, I re-read my story yesterday and was very displeased with it. I'm re-writing a lot of it. No major changes, but some noticeable ones. Sorry. But thanks a lot for the love guys, keep reading and reviewing. Bye :)_


	2. Chapter 2: And It Begins

**On My Own**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I was slowly drifting asleep like the rest of my kids. Ethan and Alex were asleep on the plush chocolate carpet forming an "X", Maddie was asleep on the love seat, and Dani was asleep in my lap, balled up and sucking his thumb.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, hearing semi-heavy knocking at the door. I groaned and removed Dani from my lap. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, not anticipating Duncan's arrival at all.

"Coming!" I called out as I walked to the door.

I raked my hands through my messy hair and did a quick breath check before opening to the door to a pair or teal eyes greeting me.

"Hey Princess." Duncan said as he pulled me in for a hug. I quickly pulled away, as the hug lasted longer than intended.

"Hi. **Duncan**." I responded and quickly turned away from him.

"We were watching TV shortly after you called, they fell asleep." I pointed towards the living room where the kids were laid out, snoring.

"I don't mind. They'll wake up in a little bit." he shrugged. "Sooo…how's things been going?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Just fine." I replied smugly, flicking my hair.

"Well that's good..." he trailed awkwardly.

**Duncan's POV**

There was an awkward silence after my statement, Courtney standing there with the most oddest expression on her face, her eyes averted to the living room where the kids lie. My eyes traveled from her white, cropped tee that stopped just above her belly button, down to her pelvic bones that pertruded from her slim abdomin to her sweat capris that hugged her in all the right ways. I looked down at her slender legs, lotioned to perfection. I couldn't help but check Courtney out. She was 26 and hadn't aged facially since her Junior year at college.

Courtney must've felt the extra pair of eyes on her, for when I looked up at her face, I saw her bright pink cheeks that made her freckles stand out. I laughed.

She looked at me awkwardly before asking did I want to take a seat until the kids wake up. I responded yes, and watched her make her cute puffy cheeks to attempt to lower the hue of red that stood in her cheeks from me staring at her physique.

She walked over to the living room where there were two recliner chairs available. She took a seat in the one nearest to the TV and I followed suit, taking a seat in the one next to the couch.

As an awkward silence filled the room, Courtney attempted to make conversation.

"Umm, you don't have to watch this you know." she said to me.

I laughed. "No, actually, I like this show... The misadventures of pancake, corn fritter…no wait, Flapjack! That's it!"

Courtney smirked, "I don't know if the kids have you watching these cartoons or your immaturity just allows you to do so."

"Shut uppp." I said playfully, shooting her a glance. "I watch what I want. Regardless of the kids." I added. "And by the way, I am** very** mature, thank you queeny."

Courtney sneered before chuckling at me comment. "At least you know about the cartoons, I just sit here and watch them mindlessly." she said.

"Maddz has me hooked on some weird show with some purple bunny, cat, rabbit thingy. It's quite funny though. You have to pay attention." I said.

"Oh my, Duncan Michaels paying attention? I didn't think those 4 words would be together unless it had not in between the first two." she said chuckling.

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically an eye roll with . "Princess picking up some humor?"

"I've always been funny." Courtney said, now rolling **her** eyes.

"Yeah right." I scoffed, knowing Courtney was the worse of all worse at trying to be funny, or even making a comment people would actually laugh at.

"And what's_ that_ supposed to mean?"she said, now glaring at me.

"Oh nothing…" I lied with a smirk on my face.

"God, you look so much like that Maddie, it drives me crazy." she said.

"No, Maddie looks like **me**." I corrected.

She responded with an eye roll.

"Well lets hope her or the others don't go through a rebellious stage where they cut their hair into a mohawk and die it green." she said, peering over at my now jet black hair that's grown out over the years.

"At least I don't have it anymore!" I defended.

"I would hope you wouldn't. You're 27." she said.

"Yeah. Decided to ditch that yeeears ago." I said, rubbing my hands through it.

Daniel stirred in his sleep a bit and let out a tired yawn. I smiled to myself. "The little guy looks** just** like me." I said, smiling proudly.

"Yeah." Courtney sighed.

"You know, I really wish I would've stuck around to watch the kids grow up and all. I've been coming around for years and it still amazes me how much they change or I find something new everytime I see them." Duncan admitted. He rubbed the stud on his nose feeling a sensation of guilt overcome his body.

"Yeah, well you didn't." Courtney spat, rising up a bit from her chair, but then relaxing back into it.

I just sighed. It's been almost 6 years and she still has **not** forgiven me for leaving. It was to the point now that I didn't get offended by her rude comments or angry outbursts whenever the situation was brought up.

"No! No! No! NO! NOOOO!" Daniel cried in his sleep, viciously stirring.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Someone's having a bad dream." I said as I scooped his son out of the chair. Daniel peeked out of one of his eyes and felt around on my stomach and chest. He moved his hand up until he reached my nose and felt the coolness of my nose ring. Then, he felt around my ears.

"Daddy?" he questioned, sheepishly.

"Yeah, that'd be me." I replied, smiling at him. He son giggled and cuddled into me.

"Daddy came?" he asked.

"As always." I said back.

When Alex heard his voice, her eyes popped open.

"Daddy!" she yelled happily, running over and throwing her arms around me.

"Hey baby girl." I said as I gave her a kiss on the forehead. Damn she looked so much like Courtney.

"I'm sorry…I went to sleep." Alex said, rubbing her arm.

"No problem sweetie. We all get tired sometimes." I said ruffling her bed-head.

"Heyyy!" she whined, giggling slightly. "Quit it!" Courtney giggled at the scene in front of her.

Ethan and Maddie still were asleep on the couch.

"Deep sleepers." I said, looking at them.

"Just like their dad." Courtney said, looking at me. I let out a small laugh.

"You know you can wake her up if you want." Courtney told me.

I smiled to himself. "Bet this'll get her up." he said to Courtney. "Maddie, they have quadruple stuffed chocolate chip icecream at Cold Stone!" I said in her ear. Her back stopped the movement it had from her breathing and her eyes popped open.

She gasped, "Really?!"

Me and Courtney burst out laughing. Alex soon joined, while Daniel kept a lost expression on his face.

"Aww dad! You suck!" Maddie said, a smile spreading across her face. She soon ran over to me, and embraced me in a warm hug.

"How's it goin Maddz?" I asked, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Good." she replied, grasping onto my arm.

"Sooo…"she trailed. "Did you tell mom the secret?" she asked. My eyes widened and quickly shot over to Courtney.

I nudged Maddie, giving her the _"hush-before-you-ruin-it"_ face. She comprehended and zipped her lips.

"What secret?" Courtney asked suspiciously, squinting her eyes.

"It's about…that…e-err icecream. Doh! I wasn't supposed to tell." Maddie said fakely, as she pressed her palm into her face dramatically.

I wanted to burst out laughing at her. She was a pro, just like her dad.

"Yeah Maddie. Now I know not to tell you anything." I played along as I secretly gave her a 'thumbs-up' from the hand that was drooped against the side of the chair.

"How is _ice cream_ the secret?" Courtney asked, still skeptical.

"B-because I wasn't supposed to tell you, but dad was gonna uhh… take us all out for ice cream at 'Coldstone's Creamery'. I-I kinda spoiled it though." Maddie said, pretending to be sad.

"Well isn't that sweet." Courtney said, her face lightening up. "Don't feel bad baby, I hate secrets. They make me grouchy. Now would you want me to be grouchy?" Courtney asked.

"No way. No one likes the grouchy Courtney Besbarino." Maddie said.

I laughed.

"I didn't think so." Courtney said smugly.

**Regular POV**

It was around 6:00pm or so and Duncan felt more jittery than usual. For he knew in about the next hour, he would be normally leaving from his visit.

Daniel was on his belly on the floor, playing with his leapfrog while Ethan was playing with his WWE wrestling men toys. Alex on the other hand, was pouring water in a tea cup with her 4 little dollies sitting in front of her, and her crayons and coloring book by her side. Maddie was busy having a nonchalant conversation with her dad, who wasn't really paying any attention to her at the time.

"Dad are you listnening? Huh? Huh? Yeah, dad? Uhhh, dad? Duncan? Daddy? Daaaaaaaaaaaad? DAD!" Maddie shrieked. Courtney jumped out of her skin at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Maddison! What's you're problem?" Courtney asked, her eyebrows furrowing together, as she began to rub her temples.

"Dad isn't paying me any attention. He's not even listening to what I'm saying!" Maddie said, with a pout on her face, and her arms crossed.

Duncan was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Maddie's little blowfish cheeks in front of his face, pouting…hard.

"W-what's wrong honey?" Duncan said, with a slight chuckle from the look on his daughter's face. Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing dad. I was talking my head off and you totally ignored me." Maddie said, upset and pouting.

"Awww babe, don't be like that. I'll tell you what. I'll give you that little treat you like if you don't stay mad at me." Duncan bribed his daughter.

"Aww man, really?!" Maddie said, brightening up instantly. Duncan laughed at the sudden change in moods of his daughter.

"You know, your more like your mom than you know." he said. Courtney shot him a dirty look.

Maddie just smiled and said, "Dad, I can never stay mad at you." and then she ran off to her room.

There was a quick silence. All that was heard were the voices of the kids on the floor talking amongst themselves.

"Umm…it's getting late, and before Maddz gets back, I need to talk to you." Duncan said.

Courtney's body weakened. She hated having "talks" with Duncan. Anytime he wanted to "talk" about something it never turned out good.

"A-About what?" she asked, curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough. We're gonna have to talk out there." he said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Umm, okay?" Courtney said skeptically, rising from her seat on the couch.

"Come on." Duncan said as he stood up and began to walk to the kitchen.

"What is this all about?" Courtney asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Umm, I was just wondering...well, you know. The kids miss me, and I don't have all the necessary stock back at my apartment to bring a kid in, so I was wondering if I could stay. I promise, promise, PROMISE, I'll cause no problem. You won't even know I'm here. All I want to do is spend more time with the kids, and Maddie really wanted me to stay with you all so can I?** Please**?" Duncan asked sincerely, giving Courtney the puppy dog look with praying hands.

"**Are. You. Serious**? Heck no! You can not stay here Duncan! Remember what happened last time you **stayed** here?" Courtney asked rhetorically, pursing her lips, and now putting both hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but I mean…it won't happen again. You can bet that...But that's besides the point! I just want to stay here. I can sleep on the couch, I can sleep on the floor. I can keep 5 feet behind you at all times. I promise, I'll be no nuisance! I swear." Duncan said. He gave her the best 'please-believe-me' look in the world, and she soon enough fell for it.

"Ugh, Duncan you are the pain to my existance. You know that?" she said. "Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself. And stay out of my room at all times." she scolded, folding her arms.

"Yes!" Duncan said, throwing up a successful arm. "Where will I sleep?" he asked.

"Guest room." Courtney responded.

"Dammit." Duncan mumbled under his breath. Courtney turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I mean suuuure. Anywhere you choose, I'll sleep. Anything for the kids." he said with a fake smile on his face.

He really was doing this for the kids, but that man deep down inside of him couldn't resist that lust he still had for Courtney.

They both walked back into the living room casually, where they saw Maddie, back, and sitting on the couch with a smile on her face.

"Guess what?!"she asked excitedly when she saw her parents coming from the kitchen.

"What?" Duncan and Courtney replied in unison.

"You sound like Allie n Ettie." Daniel said with a giggle. _(A/N: Get it? They replied in unison so they sound like twins. In this case Alex and Ethan. Allie and Ettie are Daniel's nick names for them.)_

"Yeah, well it's going on 8:00. You all know what that means." Courtney announced.

"Ugh, bath time." Ethan groaned, following routine by stop playing with his action figures and taking them upstairs to his room. Alex followed suit, and Daniel stood up and put his leap frog under his arm. He was about to begin up the stairs until a pair of strong arms swooped him up and ran him up the stairs; him flying like Superman. He let out a fit of laughter as the wind blew against him and his stomach filled with butterflies as his father let him down.

"Daddy that was cool!" Daniel said giving his dad a thumbs up and high five.

"Well that's because you have a cool dad." Duncan replied. Courtney sucked her teeth.

"Thanks for swelling up your dad's head Dani." Courtney said playfully, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't hit daddy. He can't schwell." Daniel replied with a questioned look on his face.

Courtney and Duncan laughed. "No honey, I didn't really mean that. You didn't hurt daddy." Courtney said, stooping down to his level and ruffling his hair.

"Oh, okay." Daniel said with a small smile as he tightly grabbed the leapfrog book still in his arms.

"Now go ahead into your room and wait for mommy. Don't forget to put your book away." she called out to him as his little socked feat scuffled to his room. (Ethan & Daniel share a room, Maddie and Alex have their own rooms).

She smiled, and walked behind him. "Maddie, shower or bath?" Courtney called out.

"Shower." Maddie answered .

"Shower or bath Ethan, Alex?" she asked to the next child.

"I want a shower." Ethan called out.

"I want a bath." Alex said.

"Me too." Daniel's little voice called.

"Okay, Alex, run your bath water. Ethan, you can use the shower after Maddie." Courtney called.

"Okay!" the children responded.

"Okay." Both twins' voices replied.

She then walked into Ethan and Daniel's room to pick out some night clothes for Daniel. She chose his green dinosaur shirt and black night pants with green dinosaurs on them.

"Alright Dani, come on honey." she said, as she walked with him to the bathroom.

"I'll take over." Duncan said, taking Daniel from her hands.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive." Duncan replied, with a smirk. "So what are you planning on being for the night little guy?" Duncan asked.

"A dinosuawa." Daniel said cutely.

"Alright!" Duncan said giving his son a high five.

"Come on, let's get you all washed up." Duncan said, as he began to run the bath water.

"Maddie, you okay?" Courtney called.

"Yeah, I'm picking out jammies." she replied.

"Okay." Courtney replied.

She walked back into Daniel & Ethan's room and picked out a night outfit for Ethan. She did the same for Alex in her room.

"Clothes are on the bed Ethan and Alex. "Courtney called out.

"Okay." they both replied.

And the night was only **just** beginning…

* * *

_A/N: Revised and edited Chapter 2. Enjoy. Review. Goodbye :)_


	3. Chapter 3: A Nuisance

**Courtney's POV**

It was fifteen minutes until 10 and all of the kids were sleeping soundly in their rooms. I tucked Daniel in snuggly (with Duncan not too far behind me) gave him a kiss on the forehead and proceeded to exit the room. I signaled for Duncan to stay quiet as I quietly moved from their carpeted room to the wooden floor outside of it. The floor creaked slightly under my weight. I breathed.

"Care to show me to my dwelling sweetheart?" I heard Duncan say as we walked.

I ignored him.

I continued to walk down the hall until I reached the door with the words _"GUEST"_ printed in fancy lettering.

"Oooh, fancy." I heard him remark.

"Here you are." I said to him as I opened the door to reveal the large room.

"I feel like a king." I heard him say as he walked in.

The room was dark. Hues of dark blues and purples all around with dark brown mahogany wood, a walk in closet, a king size bed, computer and computer desk and a 42" television.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, before telling him to make himself at home, instantly regretting my comment.

"Oh really?" He responded, winking at me and moving in closer.

"Duncan back up." I threatened, wagging my finger daringly at him. He just laughed.

"Oh take a chill pill Princess, the room's great." He complimented.

"Thanks." I responded before turning around, preparing to exit the room.

"I need help with one thing though." He said once my hand reached for the doorknob.

"What?" I questioned.

"I can't really reach my back or bend. Could you assist me in a shower?" He said.

My face turned at his gruel remark.

"As if!" I snarled, glaring at him before opening the door.

I left, but not before calling him a pig at which he laughed.

**Duncan's POV**

I loved getting under Courtney's skin; she was just the funniest when she got mad or aggravated. This was a nice room though. I scanned it once again with my eyes.

I turned the light on and then the TV. I kicked my shoes off, jumping on the lush, huge comforter and propping my socked feet up.

I sighed, taking in the relaxation. I think I'll skip a shower tonight.

I rested my eyes for a few until Courtney came rolling back into my thoughts. I hated thinking about her. Not in a bad way, but whenever I did that overwhelming sense of guilt would hit me. I was wrong…**dead** wrong for leaving. When you've been with someone for so long, you just don't up and leave out of frustration. Especially if you have a kid with them.

I never stopped loving Maddie, or wanted to ever leave her, but I needed some time to myself. Selfish, yes. Mindless? That also. But I was young, immature and dumb. While some of those characteristics are still within me, one thing I am no longer is selfish. With four kids you_ can't_ be selfish. It's impossible. I loved every single one of my kids and would take a bullet and give them the shirt off of my back if they needed it. Whatever I had, they had, and that's just how it is once you become a dad. Courtney of course was still pissed at me. She hated me. I guess she was loosening up a bit and slowly forgiving me because she did let me stay, and mind you, this isn't the first time. She still did however, hold a lot of animosity towards me and a hell of a lot of resentment.

She texted me, called, begged, pleaded, everything in the book for me to come home when I left. I never replied. She called my mother; they'd have long conversations and of course my mother would come to me begging me to at least talk to her or at least still be in Maddie's life if I didn't want anything to do with Courtney. I ignored her requests to… not without my father calling me every name in the book about the situation though. Deadbeat, loser, immature kid, foolish son, mindless fuck, etc… I took the mental abuse up until I went to court. She stood 10 feet away from me behind her podium, hurt, anger and fear in her eyes. I tried my best not to peer over at her. I wanted her to still think I hated her guts, even though every night since the day I left I couldn't get her out of my mind. It had been two months since I'd last seen Courtney or Maddie after I left before I was standing in front of her at court. She told the judge she was pregnant; she brought papers to prove it and everything, claiming it was mine. Me of course didn't believe a word. I hadn't talked to nor seen the girl in 3 months and she's claiming she's pregnant with **my** kids? Nah, I don't think so. I thought it was just her little mind trying to play tricks with me and trying to get back at me for leaving her. A baby wouldn't make me stay, nor would two of them. I rolled my eyes, just knowing that she was lying, but of course, Bridgette called me 6 months later, telling me she was going into labor. I didn't know if I should have gone or not, but something inside of me pushed me to go, so I sat my pride aside and went to the hospital. When they came out and I saw their eyes, I knew they were mine. She hadn't been messing around after all. I broke down. I felt so bad. I held my twins in my arms, tears streaming like a coward. It was that point in time where I knew what I had to do. Once home from delivering, I made my way to her house where I apologized and pleaded for her to talk to me. She gave me the cold shoulder. Now I would know how she felt.

I would call and text her every single day until she responded. I would visit as often as I could to see my children, most of the time where she'd deny me to do so, saying "Didn't you say they weren't yours?". Once the twins turned 2 months I found myself **back** in court. She was bumping up the child support because she couldn't take care of 3 kids alone. I wanted to help her, and live with her again, and love and take care of all my children but she wouldn't allow me. I got the blood test before I paid anything, required by the court, and they were indeed mine. Ethan and Alex.

Me and Courtney have been through so much. She was not only my baby mother, but if she would take me back, she'd definitely be my wife. I damn sure wasn't going through this with anyone else. I had my little "lady friends" here and their but nothing serious. I had about 2 girlfriends after Courtney. They never lasted long. One night stands - they always sucked at the end of the day. I needed someone to settle down with. I was about to be the big 3-0 in a few years, and who else better to settle with than Courtney… the mother of my children. She wouldn't have any of that though. It had been years and she still hasn't forgiven me, but I wasn't going to give up quite yet. I wasn't going to give up.

**Regular POV**

It was nearly hitting 11pm. The house was nearly dead silent except the minor whims and sounds of the televisions in both Courtney and Duncan's rooms.

Duncan left his room to go downstairs and get something to drink when he bumped into something solid that made him fall to the ground. He dizzily opened his eyes to see he was on top of Courtney.

"Ugh..D-Duncan?!" She said with the look of the fear of God in her eyes. "Get off of me!" She screamed at the top her lungs, for she was under him dripping wet in a tiny white towel.

"Would you hush? The kids are sleep for pete's sake!" Duncan spat, covering her mouth.

"Get off of me!" Courtney struggled, trying to move herself under the weight of him.

"Maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament if you weren't snooping around damn near midnight in that little towel!" Duncan said in a whispered voice before rising off of her.

"You pig! You bumped into me on purpose!" She spat in a whispered yell.

"What? _You_ bumped _me_. Should've watched where you were going!" He fought back rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh shut up! I was just on my way to get some fresh towels from my room from the hallway closet and you came along tackling me like a football player." She said.

"You over exaggerate everything." Duncan dragged, rolling his eyes. "You do look pretty hot though." He added, smiling devilishly at her.

"Quit it!" She said embarrassingly, pulling her towel tighter around her frame.

Duncan got a kick out of this.

"You were probably on your way to my room... to tuck me in." He teased.

"You wish!" She defended, folding her arms.

"Well let that be your command." Duncan said in a gruff voice, moving closer to her.

"B-Back up Duncan." Courtney said, her body nervously quivering, never knowing what to expect from Duncan.

"You're sitting here dripping wet, near my room, and barely have any clothes on and you expect me to think this was an accident." Duncan pressed, knowing he'd get under her skin more.

"I-I can't believe you'd even think that! In your dreams! Seriously." She fought, staring daggers into his eyes.

"Admit it Courtney, you want me. You may pretend to be mad still after all these years, but you miss your Dunky. That's why you let me stay." Duncan said, smiling at her all too knowingly.

"Oh whatever! I let you stay from the kindness of my heart because the kids always ask about you when you're not around. How dare you?" She said angrily.

"You. Want. Me." Duncan said, moving in even closer, where as though she could feel him breathing.

Courtney shuddered. Being this close to Duncan brought back that "feeling" within her.

"Oh shut it Duncan! Goodbye and goodnight!" She yelled at him , turning away to return to her room. Her feet however, gave out under her and she slipped.

Duncan caught her right in the nick of time. Before she could even thank or rise up, her face burned red with hotness as she looked down to see Duncan's hands right on her breasts.

"You perv!" She shrieked as she got up, turned around and smacked him.

"What the hell was that for?! I just saved your life!" Duncan yelled at her, holding his reddening cheek.

"You're trying to cop feels! You don't catch someone like that!" Courtney fought back. "Pig!" She yelled, throwing a frustrated hand up and walking back to her room.

"I hate you Duncan!" She yelled out before slamming her door.

"Love you too!" Duncan called out, smiling as he walked back to his room.

**Morning**

Two pattering feet pattered around the house.

Courtney groaned at the sound. "Ugh, what_ is_ that?" she stressed, putting a pillow over her head.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Two voices yelled, laughing.

She buried the pillow harder into her head. Little knocks soon came to the door, and then a big _swish_ of her bedroom's door. The light from outside beamed into her room, nearly blinding her when she removed the pillow from her face.

She groaned loudly and Daniel and Ethan jumped on her.

"Mmph! What the –" She began, catching herself.

"Mommy! It's mo'ning time. We hungwy." Daniel said cutely.

"Okay, mommy'll be up in a minute. Go ahead and brush your teeth and wash your face. Dani you stay with me." Courtney instructed.

"Okay." the kids replied in unison. Ethan walked out of the room and back to his to do what his mom asked.

Go get your toothbrush and washcloth." she told Dani.

"Kay." he replied as he ran off.

Courtney got up and stretched, releasing a loud yawn. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked to her bathroom. When she turned the warm faucet water on, Daniel ran back into her room.

"Got it!" he said, proudly holding up his toothbrush and wash cloth.

"Good." Courtney said with a small smile. She let the faucet water run over the wash cloth and rinsed it out. She then began to wipe Dani's face, him whining when she reached his ears. She folded his wash cloth and turned the water on cold where she lathered his toothbrush and applied the 'Spiderman: Safe To Swallow' toothpaste.

"Open wide." Courtney said. Daniel did as told and happily awaited the sweet toothpaste to cover his taste buds. Courtney began to brush his teeth, occasionally getting him to rinse and spittle water.

"Okay, all done." Courtney said and her and Daniel clapped.

"Yay!" he said happily. "I can go back with Ettie now?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "Take a few of your toys downstairs with you. Tell your brother to turn the tv on for you both, okay?" she added.

"Kay." he replied. "Oh yeah, mommy?" Daniel began.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Where daddy?" he asked.

_Shit! I almost forgot about him._

"Heh, he's in the guest room sleeping. Don't wake him yet. He'll be up before breakfast." she assured.

"Mmkay." Daniel said satisfied, as he left her room.

"Mind closing the door behind you?" she said. She got a shut door in response. She then began her morning routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face. Fixing her hair in addition.

Courtney was done her routine and went to wake her other kids. You'd think it'd be the other way around, but it was actually the girls who were the late sleepers, not the boys. Got that from their dad.

Courtney slowly stepped into Maddie's room, opening the blinds. She heard a low murmur and saw her daughter's face scrunch up at the sunlight. She turned her head stubbornly.

"Come on, it's morning. Get yourself together; breakfast will be ready in a little bit." Courtney said, giving her daughter a pat on the shoulder. She nodded in response.

"Alright, get up. I don't want to have to come back in here." she finally said, leaving the room.

Courtney walked a little down the hallway and opened Alex's door.

"Alex, wake up. Breakfast will be ready in a few. Get yourself ready please." Courtney said, as she also opened her blinds, letting rays of the morning sun come into her room.

"Okay." Alex grumbled, rubbing her arms and yawning.

Alex wasn't as stubborn as her sister so she'd wake up with the smallest of words.

Courtney walked out of her room and grabbed her i-phone from her night stand. She trotted downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Dani playing with his Super Hero Force action figures and Ethan running around playing with his Militia airplane toy.

"Does waffles, eggs, and sausage sound good guys?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah!" Ethan and Daniel said excitedly.

"Waspbewwy' Jam on mines mommy?" Daniel asked.

"Sure honey." Courtney replied, smiling at her son's cuteness.

Courtney turned the stove on and grabbed a few pans. She plugged up the waffle maker, and grabbed the needed foods from the fridge. After everything was set, she began cooking.

Breakfast was nearly ready.

"Maddie go get your dad please." Courtney instructed as she turned the knob to turn the burner off.

"Kay." she replied as she scurried upstairs.

Maddie walked down the hall and knocked on the guest room door. She waited a few seconds and repeated the action. She heard a low groan and took that as her cue to enter.

She had her eyes closed and her head turned before she said, "Dad, I hope you have all your clothes on!"

Duncan lazily threw his arm up for her to come over to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"he mumbled lazily.

"Dad, you have to wake up. Mom's finished breakfast." Maddie said.

"I'll be down in a minute." Duncan replied.

"I'll wait." Maddie said.

"No, go ahead." Duncan grunted.

"No, because I know as soon as I leave, you'll lie back down and go to sleep, and won't be back down until later. Then mom will get peeved and she'll be cranky an-" she was cut off by her dad's hand over her mouth.

"Shushhh." he groaned. "You rant just like your mom." he added.

Maddie glared at him as his head turned away from her, hand still over her mouth, and he started to snore.

"**OUCH!**"

Duncan yelled as his hand shot away from Maddie's mouth.

"You bit me!" he said, rubbing his hand on the sheets. "Fuck." he mumbled.

"Oooooh, you said a cuuuuurse." Maddie said.

"What do you expect, demon child? You just bit me!" he said.

"Well wake up and I won't have to do it again." Maddie said defiantly, crossing her arms grownly.

"Alright, alright." Duncan said as he slowly got up and sat on his bed. "You suck." he told Maddie.

"I act just like you." she smiled. He laughed at her, and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Look just like me too." he said, as he stretched and hopped out of bed.

"Can I at least pis- use the bathroom without you following me?" he quickly corrected.

"I don't want to see anyway." Maddie said smartly as she left the room.

"Smart ass." Duncan mumbled.

"I'm telling mom you cursed by the way…" Maddie said in a sing-song tone. Duncan just laughed and walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

Maddie walked downstairs.

"Well that didn't take too long." Courtney said. "Did he wake up?" she asked.

"Yes." Maddie said triumphantly.

"How'd you get him up so fast?" Courtney asked, looking at her daughter.

"I bit him." she said quickly with a smile.

"You _what _him?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I. Bit. Him." Maddie said.

"Madieee." she said disappointingly.

"Well…it worked!" Maddie said defensively.

"Well if it worked…" Courtney said back with a slight smile.

"Kids, breakfast!" she called out. They all came running in.

"Seat pwease mommy?" Daniel asked. Maddie walked over and placed him in his booster seat.

"Thanks Maddie." Courtney said as she scraped the last bit of eggs onto a plate. She walked around and placed a plate in front of each of her kids.

"Jam mommy." Daniel requested.

"I didn't forget honey." Courtney said as she reached in the fridge and pulled out the raspberry jam and speared it over his waffles.

"Tank' you mommy." he said thankfully.

"You're welcome honey." she said. She picked up the syrup bottle from the counter and handed it to Maddie. "Pass it to them when you're finished." she added.

"Okay." Maddie answered.

Courtney heard footsteps coming down the stairs and bared herself to see the guy who caused her so much embarrassment the previous night.

"Morning kiddos!" she heard Duncan's voice boom as he walked into the kitchen. His kids looked up at him with happy eyes and gave him morning greetings.

"Morning ba-Court-ney."Duncan said, catching himself. He stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smacked it off.

"Duncan, stop! I don't need the kids suggesting anything!" she spat in a whispered tone.

"Oh chillax Princess. Nothing's gonna happen. Remember what you said?" He teased under his breath.

"Nothing **is** gonna happen. I just need you to keep your hands to yourself."

He in return, pinched her butt. She let out an audible 'eep'.

Duncan chuckled.

"What's funny dad?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Duncan said. He looked over at Courtney who had her jaw clenched and was giving him a 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Okay, so where's the breaky?" Duncan asked licking his lips.

"Over there." Courtney said through her teeth, pointing to an empty seat at the table with a plate chock full of food on it.

"Alriiight. Let's dig in." he said as he hopped in the seat and jabbed his fork in his pancakes about to demolish his food.

"Dad. Say you're grace first. You missed it." Alex said as she nibbled on her eggs.

Duncan groaned. "Alright, alright." he said. He hurriedly went through the prayer, eyes closed, and hands gripping one another.

"Amen." he ended, and continued to his plate.

Courtney finally took a seat. "Breakfast good everyone?" she asked, as she began to cut and chew her sausage link.

"Yes!" she heard in unison of her kids.

Silence carried out throughout the breakfast table besides a few low murmurs and forks clanking against plates every now and then.

**"Aaaaaap!"** Duncan burped out loud rudely. The kids burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Duncan!" Courtney seethed. He looked up at her and smirked. She gave a powerful kick to the shin beneath the table, for he was sitting in front of her.

He let out a slight grunt. Maddie looked up at him with a questioned expression. He faked a smile in return and she continued to eat.

He looked up at Courtney, his jaw clenched.

"What the fuck was that for?" he worded silently.

"Mind your manners." she mouthed back. He just glared at her. He knew what to do to get revenge.

He threw his foot up and it landed right in between her legs. She let out a low squeal, her jump causing the table to move. Her kids all looked up at her with questioned expressions.

"Heh heh," She smiled nervously.

Courtney squeezed the fork in her hand so tightly, her knuckles began to lose color and turned white.

"JERK!" she mouthed silently, once all eyes were off her.

"Right back at ya' babe." Duncan mouthed back, as he placed his foot back on the floor.

_"And to think last night was all the torture I'd get..."_ Courtney thought to herself.

*sigh* And the beginning of DAY 1 begins. . .

* * *

_A/N: I'm beginning to love what this story is becoming. I'm so proud of myself for the editing and revising I've been doing. I hope you all are liking it better ;) Keep reviewing for me please, and also recommend this to your friends. Anyways, Duncan just can't get enough of harassing Courtney, lol. I love it. More to come love bugs, read on .. _


	4. Chapter 4: All Wound Up

Courtney was lying on the couch, her socked feet propped up. Duncan was sitting next to her feet, and Alex and Daniel were sleeping soundly on the loveseat.

"I'm gonna take them up." Courtney spoke up, her eyes leaving the television screen in front of them.

"I got it." Duncan interrupted, as he pushed Courtney back down on the couch, and went to pick up Alex and Daniel from the chair.

Courtney raised a suspicious eyebrow as to why he was being so nice all of a sudden.

"Mhmm." was all Courtney could mutter before letting her eyes follow Duncan up the stairs with their kids. She couldn't help but let a small smirk spread across her lips.

**Courtney's POV**

Not long after going up, he came back down. He brushed invisible dust particles from his bottoms before taking a seat back down on the couch.

I briefly glanced at him before averting my eyes to the television.

"Sooo… tell me about yourself. What's been going on in your life lately?" Duncan asked me, trying to form a conversation. Most likely to brush earlier's conflict.

I didn't respond.

"Come on. Something's **gotta** be going on in your life. Any boyfriends, new jobs, vacations…?" He pressed, gently rubbing my leg.

I smacked his hand away.

"Feisty are we? What are you pregnant?" He asked, pressing even harder.

"Oh nothing really." I responded quickly, becoming quite agitated. "Just single handedly taking care of 4 growing kids every day, 24/7, 30-31 days out of a month for 12 months while their dad is laying on his ass living the good life. Sounds great right?" I spat with sarcasm, fakely smiling.

Duncan chuckled and bowed his head for a moment. "Ha, that card huh?" he said.

"And you'd think after allll these years, a strong woman like you wouldn't still be holding on to the past… And by way more than a thread. Letting it still tear and eat you up. Letting it cause you to put your guards up against me and everyone else who asks questions…" Duncan said, testing his waters. "I guess I get my props because I sure did break. you. down." he finalized.

I turned red in the face, my knuckles turning tan to pale white from squeezing them together with such anger. I snapped my head around the room to see if any of the kids were around. Luckily, they were all upstairs. I couldn't believe the heart this bastard had.

"Look here you bastard! You have **not** broken me down! I continue to fight, and I will fight until I prove you wrong! You were wrong for what you did to Maddie, Alex, and Ethan! The only one you treated right was Daniel, and you still aren't doing what you could because you decided to be the jackass you were and always will be, and up and left us. I never invited you back. Never gave you a fucking ticket. But every damn weekend, whoop-de-fucking-do, there you are. At the front door for a fucking 8 or so hour visit because your house isn't suitable! What type of shit is that!? A dad should be there for his kids fucking 24/7! And no, I've never cursed like this a day in my life, but Duncan… You-you fucking piss me off! You walk all big and bad, high and mighty, like you own every mother fucking thing. But in the inside, you're just a big pussy. A big, fat pussy! I fucking hate you for walking out on these kids, and I can't tell you that enough! I'm fucking pissed, and I got tired of crying every mother fucking night about a no good piece of shit! I can't fucking deny still loving you, even if I wanted to because I do Duncan! I do! I still love you, but emotionally, physically, mentally…I fucking hate you! It'd be better if you were dead than anything. But what would happen then? I'd get depressed all over again, and live a life of fucking misery because I still love you. And it kills me to know how much I love you, because I don't want to anymore! I don't! And even if I cry my eyes out, and bang my head against the wall a million times, it will not take the pain a-way Duncan!"

By now, I had risen from my seat in anger, face as red as a beet, but those tears I thought would soon perk up in the corner of my eyes never came, luckily. I was getting stronger with this. Or maybe this is what I needed to do. Vent.

"Courtney…" Duncan said to me softly. He moved toward me and grabbed my arms.

I shuddered in his grip.

"I needed it. I needed… **that**." He said.

"I've went on so many years without answers. I know _why_ I left, I just wanted to know _how _you felt." he said.

"I don't mean to make you so upset…. but...*sigh* I'm sorry." He ended, as he pulled my body into his arms, and gave me the most bearing hug of my life.

Those tears I thought wouldn't come began to tickle my eyeballs, daring to fall but they didn't.

"D-Duncan. . ." I began, my voice cracking. "I just can't. **We** can't. I just can't put myself through it again." I said.

Duncan sighed, feeling defeated.

"But I would like to thank you…" I trailed, biting my bottom lip.

"Thank me?" He questioned, giving me a look of confusion.

"I had so much of that bottled up. I wanted to let it out somewhere, with someone. To somebody… to something… But I couldn't. And that… that line you asked… it helped me let it all out… to let it all go. And I want to thank you for that." I explained to him.

For the first time in a long time, that weight I felt over my heart whenever Duncan was around, or I heard his voice or name lifted. For the first time in a long time I was no longer mad at him, or resented him for anything. In this very moment, I was just as carefree as I'd ever been.

I saw Duncan's face noticeably brighten up.

"I've never gotten that closure though Duncan…" I said.

"Well this is all the closure you'll need." He replied, as he leaned in and gave me the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. I returned it, and made sure to deepen it. This was a kiss that would last me forever in my book. Not an "I Want You Back" kiss, but more so of an "Thank You" kiss. It lasted a few seconds.

I let out a satisfied moan when we broke apart. I was satisfied with the closure that I desperately needed, but also was dying inside for more.

We both stared at each other and silence filled the room.

"I don't know if it's just me or do I want to rip your fucking clothes of right here, right now and make love to you like never before?" Duncan said to me with lust filled eyes.

"So much you couldn't even imagine." I admitted, blushing.

"So I guess it's time for you to let me go." I added, looking down at his hands that were wrapped around my slim frame.

"Heh heh… yeah…" Duncan trailed, blushing a bit. He released his hold on me, and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Oh my gosh Duncan." I gasped. "Oh my gosh Duncan, you have that blush." I shrieked.

"What blush?" he asked, turning his lip up.

"**That** blush. You haven't blushed like that since you met my parents, or had an orgasm." I said, rubbing his cheek and beginning to blush myself.

"Now, I have another one to add to my list." I said.

"N-no I don't! I don't blush when I have orgasms." he defended, turning his face up.

"Yes you do." I said.

"Well… what eve." He said, pouting his lip.

"Jeez, you look so much like Maddie." I said, as I turned away from him and began walking to his couch.

"Well if you wanna talk about my 'orgasm effects', let's put you on the spot. Either you're doing some serious squats or your boyfriend's doing his job." He said to me.

I blushed so hard I swore my face was on fire.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, placing both her hands on my butt.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're butt doesn't get like that out of thin air. Someone's hittin' that." he said, pointing to my woman hood.

I blushed even deeper (if possible) and furrowed my eyebrows.

"No one's having sex with me!" I shot defensively, lying of course.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your cakes haven't been that thick since** I've** hit em'." he said arrogantly.

"Nun-uh. I've just been eating more "soul food" lately. That's all." I weakly lied.

"Mmhmm. Sure you are. That's the saaaame excuse you used to use on your mother when she pointed it out when you were with me." he said.

"N-N-NO it's not! You're lying! You don't remember that! My butt is not getting fatter! It just looks that way because you haven't seen me in a while." I lied.

"So I guess it got like that in 7 days huh? Cus' that's the last time I saw you." he said.

"Okay Duncan. Whatever you say." I scoffed, walking away, no longer desiring to continue the embarrassing conversation with him.

Duncan walked up behind me, and pushed deep into my _'woman-parts'_ from behind with his hand. I arched my back and moaned.

I quickly moved covered my mouth and smacked him cold-cocked across the face.

"What the fuck Duncan!?"

"You're more sensitive too. Someone's getting laid." he said smirking at me.

I swear if it was possible I would've been burgundy by now. The redness would **not** leave me face.

"Well maybe I am! But who cares?!" I defended.

"Hey, lucky him." he said, pretending to be nonchalant but anyone who knew Duncan knew he was bothered by it.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "You sure know how to ruin a good moment!"

"That's me for ya babe." He said, a smirk still pried on his face

**Regular POV**

Duncan and Courtney were stopped mid-conversation by a loud thud, followed by Daniel crying hysterically. Courtney's heart jumped into her throat. She hopped up from her spot on the couch and hopped up the staircase like a professional Olympian. Duncan wasn't too far behind her.

At his door they saw Ethan with his hand over his mouth staring into Daniel's room.

"What did you **do**?" Duncan snarled, grabbing Ethan's arm.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Ethan teared up, afraid.

There Daniel was, laying on the floor crying his heard out.

"Oh my god, baby what happened!?" Courtney cried out as she picked the horrified child up.

Daniel wouldn't answer.

"What did you see!?" Duncan asked Ethan.

"N-Nothing dad!" he shuddered.

Maddison and Alex ran in at the sound of all the commotion.

Courtney cradled her still crying son. "Baby, you have to tell me what's wrong." She tried to soothe, rubbing her hand through his hair.

"I swear if you're lying to me…" Duncan began as he let go of Ethan and began walking over to Courtney and his other son.

"Put him down for a sec Court." Duncan instructed. "Maddz, hand me some tissue would you?" he called out.

Maddie went to do the deed. Alex, half scared to death, trailed behind her.

"What?!" Courtney said. "He's obviously hurt, why would you want me to put him down?" she questioned.

"Just listen to me." Duncan said. And so she did.

Duncan scanned his son's body. Lifting up his shirt, pulling down his pants and searching through his hair. It was when he turned his frail son around that he spotted the big, purple bruise on the back on his leg.

"He's bruised." Duncan stated. "Dani." He started as he lifted his son's head up. "You have to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you. What happened to your leg?" he pressed.

"E-E-E-E…E-Ettie did it." He cried out, pointing to his older brother, Ethan.

"You little-" Duncan began as he started to get up. At that time Maddie hurriedly returned to the room with the toilet paper her father asked for. He wiped his son's face which was now ruby red from crying his heart out, snot messily coming from his nose.

"What did you do!?" Courtney asked Ethan.

"I-I-I didn't mean it!" he yelled, tears now rimming his grey orbs, quite flustered.

"What do you _mean_ you didn't mean it? What did you do? When I asked you said nothing!" Duncan yelled, getting angered at his lying son.

Courtney then removed herself from the floor, her son slowly calming down in Duncan's arms.

"Ethan Michaels, you better tell me what you did this instant or you're going to be in for it." Courtney threatened, coming down directly to her son's eye level.

"I'm soooorryyyyy!" he began to sob. "I was jumping on his bed and-and… he told me to stop but I wouldn't." he said through sobs. "He was just crawling under his bed to get his toy and then I broke it. I broke the bed!" Ethan admitted, cheeks now red.

"And why didn't you tell us this at first?" Duncan asked.

"I-I…I was scared I was going to get in trouble. It was really an accident. I swear." Ethan said.

"Why didn't you stop when he asked you to Ethan?" Courtney questioned.

"I-I-I dunno'…I didn't want to." Ethan responded truthfully.

Ethan was always one for trouble. The hardheaded one. Him and his sister. They both always got into trouble. Very mischievous. Even when they were younger they'd get into everything and cause havoc. Nobody wanted to babysit them. Especially both at the same time. Ethan and Alex never listened. To their parents of course, but other than that, they were two sneaky foxes, just waiting to find something to get into next.

"You didn't **want** to, huh?" Courtney said. "Well I hope you **want** to get time out, because you have it." She added.

"Nooo. Noo, noo, noo, nooo. Mooom." Ethan cried, falling to the floor and throwing a tantrum.

"As soon as we leave here, you stay here…and **don't** come out. Do you understand me?" Courtney directed.

"Aghhhh!" He cried out.

"What was that?" Courtney asked, glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am." He corrected.

"You okay now little man?" Duncan asked his sniffling son.

"Y-yes." Daniel managed out. "Leg, weally huwts." He said, pouting sadly and reaching for the bruised part of his leg.

"I know, I know." Duncan said as he rubbed it for him.

"We need to get him an ice pack." He said to Courtney.

"Are you sure it isn't broken?" Courtney asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's fine. Just some serious bruising." Duncan said. "How'd this happen?" he asked his son.

"I-I was pwaying wit' my Batman and Ethan came and took it fwom me. I told him give it back, but he no listen and he wan on my bed and was jumping wit' it. I wasn't a big boy daddy, I was cwying." He said to his father honestly, looking up at his eyes for his reaction.

"It's okay, now go ahead." Duncan encouraged.

"And I couldn't weach him. I's too short. So I tell him stop but he no stop. And-and, I saw my cool toy under my bed so I went to get it. And when I was awmost out, the bed fell on my weg." He finished pointing to his badly bruised leg, tearing up.

"Aww Dani, it's gonna be alright." Duncan soothed him, bringing his son's head to his chest and rubbing his hair.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Duncan said as he got up. "You can walk on it right?" Duncan asked.

His son stumbled a bit then walked at a steady pace until he was out of the room. "Good. Come on." He said to his son as he swooped him up into his arms and took him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Is he gonna be okay mom?" Maddie asked worried.

"Yeah, he'll be fine honey." Courtney answered, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Maddie smiled.

"What about Ethan?" Alex asked, concerned for her twin brother.

"Don't you worry about him." Courtney answered as she peered back at Ethan who was standing in his doorway, eyes locked on their conversation. He scurried back into the room at his mother's gaze.

"Oh." Alex said numbly under her breath. She **hated **when her brother got in trouble.

"Icepack's in the fridge Duncan." Courtney said.

"Duncan opened the freezer with one hand, his young son in the other, thumb in mouth.

"You okay man?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. I'm uhtay daddy." He replied, thumb still in mouth.

"What'd I tell you about that?" Duncan asked his son as he placed him on the living room's couch.

"Sowwy daddy." Daniel said apologetically as he took his thumb out of his mouth.

**Duncan's POV**

It was Courtney's fault Dani had adapted to sucking his thumb all the time. It all started off with his pacifier. He sucked his pacifier all the way up until he was two. Took us **forever **to wean him off the damn thing. Two was just **too** old to be sucking a pacifier. It was used to shut babies up, not toddlers. I always warned her about how it'd screw his teeth up but she never listened. She let him suck, suck, suck until he couldn't anymore. If it weren't for me he'd probably be still on the damn thing. Every chance I got, I snatched the wretched thing right from his lips. He'd cry of course, but I didn't care. I couldn't have my son sucking a paci' the rest of his life. Courtney hated me for it. _"Why can't you just let him be?"_ she'd nag. I'd ignore her bickering of course and continue to take the pacifiers from my son. So many times that I finally got sick of it and found every single one in the house, car and in bags that I threw them all out and burned them. Courtney? Oh yeah she was peeved. But the habit was seriously getting out of hand. Daniel was to the point where if he didn't have his "binkie", as he would call it, he wouldn't go to sleep. Not only that but throw embarrassing tantrums. And that was **anywhere**. He didn't care. That's when I had my breakthrough and got rid of 'em all.

Daniel finally realized he wasn't getting any more pacifiers so he took his thumb in instead. He cried of course. Cried for days until he couldn't cry anymore. Got himself sick and all from crying so much, but it was for his own good. **No. More. Binkies** was my new motto.

**Regular POV**

Courtney sucked her teeth at Dani popping his thumb from his mouth. Duncan shot her a look. "Problem princess?" he questioned.

"I just don't get your point." She told him, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"In?" he questioned.

"Telling him not to suck his thumb. He's not hurting anyone." She said.

"He's hurting himself. Give him a couple years, his teeth will be sticking out his mouth like a monster. I know you've seen those kids. Those kids who top row are poking out. And you know why? Because they take on bad habits such as sucking their thumb or having their parents allow them to suck a pacifier past the time they're supposed to be." He said.

Courtney sighed. "Whatever Duncan."

Dani's eyes went wide as Duncan placed the freezing ice-pack under his son's leg.

"Ahh daddy! It's cold!" he shrieked.

"Is that _my_ son screaming like a girl?" Duncan questioned, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"No, no! Not Dani Michaels." Daniel said, puffing his face out and lifting his chest.

Duncan laughed at the sight. "You're so cute." He said, ruffling his son's hair. Dani gave him a cheesy smile back.

Daniel was soundly sleeping, lying on his father's warm chest. Duncan moved his hand back and forth through Daniel's curly locks.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Alex said, walking into the living room.

"What do you want to eat?" Courtney asked.

"I'm hungry too. How's about we go out to eat?" Duncan chirped in.

Courtney's eyes widened a bit. All of them? Going to dinner together?

"All of us?" Courtney questioned, secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd say no, and that he and the kids were just going.

"Yup." Duncan replied. "You mind?" He asked.

"N-No." Courtney lied through her teeth. "But Dani's so sound asleep. We can stay behind." She added.

With that comment, Duncan instantly knew Courtney was uncomfortable going out as a family to dinner.

"Oh come on Court, don't be like that. It's for the _kidssss_, remember?" he pressed.

Courtney let out a defeated sigh. Maybe she was being quite selfish. Because of her own problems with Duncan, she didn't want to come together as a family to just simply go out to dinner.

"Oh, alright." She said.

_"Yessss!"_ Duncan said to himself.

"I'll get the kids together. Where do you wanna go?" Courtney asked.

"Doesn't matter. Friday's sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah." Courtney replied.

"Well Friday's is it." Duncan smiled.

Courtney removed herself from her place on the love seat and reached for Daniel.

"Don't worry about him. I got him." Duncan said. Courtney shrugged and held onto Alex's hand, walking up the stairs.

"What are you thinking of as today's colors?" Courtney asked her young daughter.

"Blue!" Alex replied enthusiastically.

"Blue it is." Courtney said as she entered her daughter's room and rummaged through her dresser drawers. She threw out a pretty baby blue butterfly top with white jeans.

"Please, please, pleeease don't ruin your jeans." Courtney begged.

"I won't Mom." Alex smiled.

"Alright. Wash up and get dressed honey." Courtney said to her daughter before exiting the room.

Courtney then walked down the Maddie's room. She saw her daughter's pretty sleeping figure.

_"Must've had an exhausting day."_ Courtney thought to herself.

"Maddie honey, wake up." She said, gently shaking her daughter.

Maddie didn't budge. Waking up Maddie was always a difficult and frustrating task.

"Honey you have to get up. We're going out for dinner." Courtney pleaded.

"DINNER!" Maddie yelled as she hopped right awake.

Food was always the trick. Quite greedy like her father, indeed she was.

Courtney smiled. "Please find a suitable outfit for yourself. It's kind of chilly out so wear jeans."

"Okay." Maddie said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Courtney then left her room to go to Ethan's.

Courtney knocked at his door before entering.

"Ethannn." She said in a sing song tone.

Ethan glanced at his mother, then quickly turned back around, staring out his window, arms folded around his balled up knees.

"Ethan, I hope you're still not mad." Courtney said, beginning to walk over to her clearly upset son.

"I got in trouble for nothing!" he spat, turning away more from his mother that took a place next to him on his bed.

"It wasn't for nothing Ethan. You know **exactly** what it was for, and you were wrong." She said back.

"I know but, Dad was pretty mad at me." He said sadly, looking into his mother's eyes.

"Aww honey, he's not **that** upset at you. As a matter of fact, he's not upset at all anymore." Courtney reassured.

"Really?" Ethan said, looking up at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, really." Courtney said. "You just have to stop being so darn mischievous Ethan. That can get you on a lot of bad people's side." She added.

"Okay." He said in a glum tone.

Courtney hugged her son. "You know both mommy and daddy love you very much, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He replied back, finally sharing a smile with his mother.

"Now we're about to go out. I need you to be on your **best** behavior Ethan. Please. Wash yourself up and your clothes will be on your bed by time you get back." She explained to him.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully as he ran off to the bathroom.

As Courtney was leaving from his room, Duncan was entering it, Daniel in arms.

"Hey mommy." Daniel spoke, smiling happily at her.

"Hey baby, how's that leg doing?" She asked, slightly tickling him.

He let out a giggle, "It's feels a-wot better." Daniel said giving her a thumbs up.

"Tell your mom to get out. We have manly business to tend to." Duncan told his son.

"Get out mommy. Out, out out!" Daniel yelled with his tiny voice. "We have man bin-ess to ten to."

"I was _just_ leaving." Courtney said, a smile on her face from her young son.

Duncan and Daniel shared a laugh as Courtney exited the room.

"Wanna be like daddy today?" He asked his son.

"I aways wanna be like daddy." Daniel answered, clapping his hands.

"C'mon." Duncan told his son as he let him down from his arms.

Duncan picked out a little black t-shirt with the all familiar skull on it with jeans and tiny red converses. He had personally got the shirt made once Daniel was born. He figured he'd grow into it, which he finally did.

Duncan picked up his son and took him to the bathroom for a wipe down before dressing him.

"Everyone ready to go?" Duncan asked.

"All weady." Daniel replied as he lifted his arms up for Duncan to carry him. He got his wish granted as Duncan's strong arms swooped him up.

Courtney looked at him and laughed at the sight. A mini Duncan.

"Smooth." She commented to Duncan as she used her keychain to unlock the car doors as the twins ran to the driveway and to the car happily. She drove a silver Pacifica van; a black BMW 2012 when she was out without the kids. Maddie groaned. Car rides with the twins were always hectic and chaotic. If they weren't fighting with each other, they were irritating her. Purposely.

"Aww, cheer up champ." Duncan said as he quickly picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He let her down and she smiled.

They all were settled in the car, Daniel in his car seat, Maddie next to him and the twins in the seats in back of her.

"Ready to go?" Courtney asked her children.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Buckled up?" She finally asked.

They replied yes once again and they were all ready for the road.

* * *

A/N: Read and review, read and review, read and review. Oh, and follow me and the progress of the story. It's moving along well ;) tata


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Duncan's POV**

Maddie let out a loud groan.

"What's wrong Maddz?" I asked, as I turned around in my seat to look at her.

"The twins! They keep kicking my seat!" she yelled she angrily.

"Ethan, Alex, cut it out!" I said to them sternly.

"We're not bothering her!" Alex yelled back. Ethan gave her a sneaky grin and she giggled.

"You're lying!" Maddie yelled, her little face clearly upset as she hopped out of her seat belt and threw an accusing finger to the duo.

"Ooooooo." Daniel said, covering his mouth.

"Maddie, back in your seat, **now**!" Courtney said, viewing the scene from her interior mirror.

Maddie groaned even harder, falling back into her seat and folding her arms. Tears rimmed her pretty teal eyes. She closed them as tight as she could so they wouldn't fall.

I smiled to myself, not at the fact that she was so upset and on the verge of tears but because Maddie was just like Courtney at times. She never allowed herself to seem weak.

"Maddz, don't get yourself so upset." I told her, trying to comfort my frustrated daughter.

"No dad, because they're so annoying! You just don't understand." She explained.

"You know how the twins are. I promise you, you won't be mad for long." I reassured her.

"And you guys better stop being so mischievous and leave your sister alone before your **both** in trouble." I added.

Maddie continued to pout,  
looking at the floor rug in the car.

I stuck out my pinky finger and Maddie's face instantly brightened up with a toothy grin.

"You're the best, dad." She told me.**I shot a smile to her in return.**

"We're here." Courtney announced as she put the car in park.

"Mommy, I has to weally go potty." Daniel said, grabbing his crotch.

"Alright, hurry up kids." She said as she helped Daniel outside his car seat.

"I'm gonna take him to the bathroom. Get a table please." She said to me before lifting Daniel into her arms.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and exited the van, going to either side of it to let the kids out.

"Yay!" Ethan and Alex yelled happily as they jumped out of the van. They began running in circles chasing each other yelling "Tag, your it." "No, tag **you're** it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaa now. "Come here." I instructed. They both stopped in their tracks and walked over to me.

"Yes, dad." they said in unison.

I crouched down to their level, "Now look, me and your mom are planning on having a nice dinner, so you two better be on your best behavior and I'm not kidding. I need you two to act like you have some sense, even if it's for an hour or so. **Please**." I pleaded, giving them a sympathetic look.

The twins were almost 6 and still always acted out. They were into their first year at school, Kindergarten and Courtney was already getting calls, emails and letters home. They were just mischievous. They got into anything and everything and couldn't stay still for five seconds. We were working on them, but they had a long way to go.

"Alright." Ethan said, shoulders dropping. Alex just blew her breath.

"That goes for you too little lady." I said, ruffling her hair.

"Ooookay." She said with a defeated look.

"Maddz, how's it going?" I asked, checking up on her since the upsetting car ride.

"Better." She replied with a smile.

"Alright, let's go." I said, grabbing Alex and Ethan's hand as we walked across the street and into of the restaurant.

I waited for a few people to request their tables until our place in line was now first.

"Hello, welcome to Friday's. May I get you seated?" a cheery girl asked.

"_Mm, yes you may..."_ I thought as he checked her out. She had black hair down her back, green eyes and a name tag that read **"Jewel"**.

"How many sir?" She asked.

"Six." I replied.

"Are the other two on their way or-" She began.

"Restroom." I finished, as I shot my world infamous smirk at her.

"_Damn, only if I was here with the boys. I would've bagged her." _I thought.

"Alright, that'll be 10-15 minutes." She said as she smiled back at me. A quick glance at the kids quickly made her smile disappear.

"Do you mind if I ask?" She shyly said.

"And what would that be gor-" I caught himself mid-sentence, glancing at Maddie who was questionably looking back up at me, face turned up.

"Heh heh...I mean, what would that be?" I corrected, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Are they yours?" She asked, blushing from the blunt question.

"Yup, all of us." Maddie answered, looking up at "Jewel" with a fake smile.

I looked down at her and couldn't help but to laugh in the back of my mind. Maddie was so grown. She hated any woman who she thought liked me or would even get too close. My little cock blocker.

"Oh." Jewel said quietly, her face showing a visible change in emotion.

Courtney walked over to us with Daniel still in her arms.

"Did we get a table?" She asked.

"Ten minute wait." I replied.

"Okay." Courtney replied as we all walked away to sit on the waiting benches.

Duncan caught "Jewel" glancing over at us, but quickly averted her eyes when I caught her staring. Her cheeks stained red.

"Kinda crowded today." Courtney said.

"Yeah, lucky we only have a 10-15 minute wait." I replied.

After about 12 minutes, a woman over an intercom called, "Duncan, party of six. Duncan party of six."

"Follow me please." Jewel instructed as we all rose up to walk over.

I watched the way her hips swayed when she walked. I knew she was doing it on purpose. I chuckled to myself.

"Here you are." Jewel announced as they arrived at a booth.

"Can we have a booster seat, please?" Courtney asked.

"Sure...**ma'am**." Jewel noticeably emphasized as she walked away.

I watched her switch as she walked away again.

Courtney obviously took note of it, for she shot jealously daggers at me. I quickly tried to smile the awkwardness off.

"Ma'am." Courtney sneered. "I must reeeally look old." She sarcastically said under her breath.

Maddie took a seat next to me, Alex next to her, while Courtney sat across from me with Daniel next to her and Ethan next to him.

"Here's your booster seat." Jewel said, as she handed it to Courtney.

"Thanks." Courtney said as she moved her and Daniel from their seats to place the booster chair down.

"No problem. I'll be your waiter for today. My name's Jewel." She said.

"Hi Jew!" Daniel said incorrectly, cheesing ear to ear and waving at her.

"Hey handsome." Jewel chirped back, laughing at him. "You're such a cutie." She added, waving her hand to him.

Courtney groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Here's your menus. I'll be back in about 5 to see what'd you all would like to drink." Jewel said as she handed them their menus, leaning over me to hand Alex hers where as though her breasts were inches from my face.

I knew I was blushing because I felt the heat rise in my face. I tried to hide my face with the menu so Courtney wouldn't notice and have something new to bitch about.

"Be right back." Jewel said as she left the table.

**Courtney's POV**

Who did this girl really think she was? Coming to our table all cute and bubbly, then flirting with Duncan. The smut had something coming if she thought I didn't catch on to the tiny looks she'd throw at him, or the way she'd walk away from our table. Trying to be sooo cute. Not to mention how she emphasized calling me ma'am. She looked but only a few years younger than me. I'd give her 23. **UGH**, look at me. I'm all upset and ranting jealously over a girl who's flirting with Duncan. **Duncan**. He's not even my boyfriend. My husband, lover, fiancé, **nothing**, so what am I shooting daggers at this woman for?

**Regular POV**

"So, what can I get you to drink today?" Jewel asked as she returned to the table a few minutes later

"Kids?" Courtney asked.

"Lemonade."

"Sprite!"

"Cranberry juice."

"And a Hi-c for him, please." Courtney said pointing to Daniel once her kids were finished yelling out their choice of drinks.

"And for you ma'am?" She asked.

Courtney sighed, rubbing her temples before replying, "I'll take an iced tea with lemon."

Duncan held back a laugh.

"And for you?" Jewel smiled, referring to Duncan.

Courtney audibly scoffed.

"_Homewrecking bitch. What if we were actually the family we appear to be? Would she still be flirting then?"_ Courtney thought to herself.

"I'll take a Pepsi." Duncan replied.

"Excellent choice." Jewel said.

_"Excellent choice? It's a goddamn Pepsi. What's so "excellent" about a __**Pepsi**__?"_ Courtney thought. She was getting really tired of biting her tongue.

"I'll give you a few to go over your menus and decide what you'd like to eat, and I'll be back." Jewel said.

_"Yeah, I bet she would be _**_back_**_. She's gonna keep coming _**_back_**_ as long as Duncan's over here." _Courtney thought.

"Can we put the crayons down for just a sec to decide what you guys want to eat?" Courtney asked her kids.

"I want mac and cheese wit bwocolli Mommy." Daniel said.

"Okay." Courtney said, scanning the kids menu. "What about you Ethan?" She asked.

"I want the pizza." He replied.

"What about you two?" Duncan asked Maddie and Alex.

"I want chicken tenders and fries." Maddie said.

"Me too." Alex replied.

"Copy cat." Maddie said under her breath to her sister.

"Nun-uh!" Alex yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey. **Watch **it." Duncan said to Alex. She pouted.

Courtney and Duncan took a moment to browse over their own menus before deciding what they wanted.

"I think I want the sizzling chicken and shrimp." Courtney said. "How about you?"

"I think I want the Jack Daniel's burger." Duncan replied as he shut his menu. "And a beer." He added.

"A beer?" Courtney said.

"Yup." Duncan replied.

"Sooo, you're really going to drink on a family outing?" Courtney questioned.

"So you're finally admitting we're a family." Duncan said back, smirking at her.

"You know wha-" Courtney began before Jewel was back in front of their table with a tray full of drinks. Damn this girl was getting annoying.

"Here you are." She said as she began passing the drinks around the table. "Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah." Duncan replied, relieved that their soon-to-be argument got cut short. He told her him and the kids' orders and let Courtney speak for herself.

"I'll have the sizzling chicken and shrimp." Courtney told her.

"Alright, we'll be back shortly with your meals." She said as she walked away from the table once again.

Courtney glared at Duncan. They couldn't have a nice family dinner even if their lives depended on it. Duncan blew her a kiss, which she rolled her eyes at before fakely gagging.

After about an hour or so they were all finished their meals and were tired.

"I sheepy." Daniel said as he sucked his thumb with one hand, fondling his ear with the other.

Duncan didn't get on him about sucking his thumb this time, he was sleepy his damn self.

"I know baby, we're about to leave in a minute. We have to wait for the check." Courtney told him as she rubbed his hair with him leaning on her arm.

Ethan was already fast asleep in the corner of the booth, head leaned against the glass. It never failed, he always went to sleep after eating. A trait he had picked up after Duncan.

Jewel came back with a little black booklet in her hands and sat it on the table.

"Here's your check." She said as she placed the book on the table before walking away.

Duncan and Courtney both reached for it, hands settling on the booklet. Duncan pushed Courtney's hand away as he picked up the booklet and reached in his pocket to count his money out. He placed the amount in the book and put it back on the table.

"Pick it up, I'll kill you." Duncan said to Courtney, giving her a daring look.

Duncan hated when Courtney did that. She'd have to pick the check up even if she wasn't paying. Then if you did pay, she'd ask you how much it was. Why did she care? She wasn't paying for it.

Courtney gave him a menacing look. He shot one right back at her. She gave up. She wasn't gonna touch the check booklet today.

"Wake up Ethan." Alex said from across the table, kicking her brother in the knee. He shot up.

"What was **that** for?" He yelled.

"It's time to go." Alex told her brother.

Jewel walked back over to their table, picking up the leather booklet.

"Keep the change." Duncan said as he began to get up, followed by his kids.

"Well thank you." Jewel said. "Hope to see **you**... all again soon." She winked at him.

"Ugh." Courtney scoffed as she picked Daniel up from his booster seat. He laid his head on her shoulder. With her other hand she picked the booster seat up.

She dropped the booster seat on Jewel's foot.

"Ahh!" She yelled in pain, grabbing snatching her flats off her foot and rubbing it.

"Oh my, did I do that? I'm _sooo_ sorry." Courtney said sarcastically, holding a dramatic hand over her mouth.

Duncan's eyes went wide.

"Whoops, time to go." He said hurriedly as he grabbed Courtney's arm and began to power walk, his kids pacing right behind him.

"We got everybody? Everybody? Good." Duncan said as he turned around and did a head count of his children before walking out of the restaurant.

"Would you get off of me." Courtney spat, tearing her arm away from his grip.

"I can't believe you." Duncan said as he placed his kids in the van, laughing non-stop.

"You shut up." Courtney spat, as she buckled up.

"We'll talk about this later." Duncan said smiling at her.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said.

"We do." Duncan said.

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Mom, dad!" Maddie yelled, getting annoyed with her parents childish antics.

Courtney sighed, rubbing a hand on her temple before starting the car up.

"Everyone strapped up?" She asked.

"Yes." She heard her kids say and they were off.

Courtney pulled into her driveway; it was now dark outside, about 8:00 _(A/N: Courtney's house stands alone. I'm picturing a large, beautiful house with neighboring houses, but they just aren't connected. Just like in the suburbs)_. She turned around to see all of her kids sleeping. She smiled.

"I'll get Dani and Maddz, you get the twins." Duncan said before exiting the car and opening the side door.

He unstrapped Dani from his car seat before putting him in his arms and closing the door behind him. He contently had his thumb in his mouth. He then walked on the other side of the van and picked Maddie up in his other arm.

"Mind getting the door?" He asked Courtney. She did so and held the door open for him.

"Thanks." He said before walking in and up the steps to put them in bed.

Courtney then walked back to her car where she first picked up Ethan, him being the closest, and began to walk to their house.

"Hey there Miss Courtney." Courtney's elderly neighbor called out.

"Hello Mrs. Geraldine." Courtney said back with a smile, stopping to talk to the woman.

"Take the kids out honey?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty beat." Courtney replied.

"They're getting so big." She said, looking at a sleeping Ethan in Courtney's arms.

"I know, time sure does fly." Courtney said as she rubbed a hand through her son's hair.

"Alrighty now deary, you put them kids to bed now. I don't want to up your time." She said as she trotted back to her house from her mailbox, envelopes in hand.

"Alright, goodnight." Courtney said as she continued walking to her house.

"Goodnight honey." She finished as she walked into her own house and closed the door behind her.

Courtney then walked into her house and placed Ethan on the couch. She walked back to her car and got Alex before closing and locking the car doors behind her.

As she walked in, Duncan was coming downstairs.

"Mind getting him?" Courtney asked as she looked over on the couch where Ethan was laying contently.

Without a word, Duncan swooped his son up while Courtney took Alex to her room.

Courtney walked to Alex's room where she gently placed her on her bed and removed her socks, shoes and jacket. She tucked her in and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight honey." She whispered before leaving her daughter's room, closing the door behind her.

On her way out, Courtney bumped into something. She looked up to see Duncan.

_"Oh lord, not this again."_ She thought, reminiscing on the first night she allowed Duncan to stay.

"Excuse you." Duncan rudely said, smiling at her.

Courtney ignored his comment and started to walk around him.

He grabbed onto her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked tiredly.

"We need to talk." Duncan said.

"About?" Courtney asked.

"You." Duncan replied.

"For what reason exactly?" Courtney asked him, her shoulders dropping.

"The way you acted at the restaurant. What was up with that?" He asked.

"Look Duncan, I understand you want to talk and you're about to leave and all but I'm exhausted. I'd just like to lay down, take my shoes off and go to bed." Courtney pleaded, not feeling like putting up a fight today.

"Exactly, I leave tonight. So can we _please_ talk before I go?" He asked.

Courtney sighed, "Alright Duncan, let me just take my shoes off please."

"Okay." Duncan said before walking away from her and down the stairs.

Duncan had been waiting a good 20 minutes for Courtney to just _take off her shoes_. He got fed up with waiting so he marched up the steps and outside of her bedroom door. He just barged in, no knock, no beckoning or anything, just walked right in, where he saw a sleeping Courtney sprawled out on her bed. She only had one shoe on and her bra. Her pants were still on.

He walked over to her bed where he shook her to wake up. She shot up violently and gasped at the sight of who was sitting next to her.

"W-what are you doing in here!" She shrieked, as she quickly covered herself and blushed.

"Oh c'mon! You're covering yourself like I haven't seen you before." Duncan said in disbelief.

"So what! That doesn't mean it's meant for you to see it again Duncan, now what are you doing in here?".

"You fell asleep on me, **that's** what I'm doing in here." Duncan said.

"I swear, you Duncan, have violated every house rule I have went over with you since the day I let you stay! Yet, you want to talk to me about tonight. Pfft." Courtney yelled, dropping the arms that were covering her bra covered breasts.

"Look, I just want to know what was up with you tonight. You threw a freaking booster seat on a waitress's foot. " Duncan asked.

"I didn't _throw_ it, I _dropped_ it." Courtney said, mimicking Duncan. "Why do you care anyway? It wasn't _your_ foot." She added, raising an eyebrow.

"So what, it was still no way to act if we were out with the kids. We're out at dinner with our kids and the first thing you think to do is to injure a waitress because you were jealous?!" Duncan threw at her.

"Jealous? JEALOUS?" Courtney started, "Please, don't flatter yourself. I just felt disrespected." She defended.

"Disrespected right? Why, because she was flirting with me the whole night?" Duncan questioned.

"I can care less about you or the little floosies that decide to throw themselves at you Duncan, let's get real. Me being jealous because someone flirted with you, ha, I could care less." Courtney chuckled fakely as she flipped her now mid-back length brown locks behind her.

Duncan scoffed, "Oh really? So you just "dropped" the booster seat on her foot and gave her dirty looks the whole night just because?" Duncan said.

"I gave her dirty looks because she kept emphasizing calling me ma'am. I'm not **that** old. Or at least don't look it." Courtney said.

"So what, words are just words, they can't physically hurt you." Duncan told her.

"Why are you so worried anyways Duncan? What do you like the broad or something?" Courtney said squinting at him.

"No I don't _like_ her. I mean she was hot and all but I just think you acted really childish tonight." He admitted.

"Pfft, childish? Really Duncan? **You **calling **me** childish?" Courtney said in disbelief.

"You were just jealous is all, I understand." Duncan said before he got up to leave the room.

As soon as he lifted himself from the bed to walk away, Courtney sternly grabbed onto his arm.

"Where do you think you're going!" She said quite loudly.

"I'm leaving your room like you asked me to a long time ago. You were jealous so that's why you acted out tonight. Conversation done." Duncan said with a small smile pried in the corner of his lips.

"We are **not** done this conversation! You still believe I was jealous, which I was **not** fyi." Courtney said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm starting to think you just want me to stay in here with you." Duncan said, his infamous smirk, once again prying on his lips as he eyed her perky breasts in her bra.

"W-What!" Courtney spat. "That is preposterous!" She yelled as she turned away from him, arms folded like a little kid.

"It's kinda cute though." Duncan said as he spun Courtney around, grabbed her arms and did to her lips the thing that would either leave him on the floor, grabbing his jewels in excruciating pain or give him a "happy ending" to his night...

* * *

_A/N: Uh ohhh, can you guess what's gonna happen ;) :) lol , read and review , thanks . Hope you're enjoying ._


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

Duncan had kissed her. He kissed her. Courtney let it linger for a moment before quickly pulling away and staring at him with a look of confusion.

"D-Duncan, what is wr-" She was interrupted by Duncan pulling her close to him again, hands on the small her back.

This time she didn't resist. Her tense body relaxed in his arms and began to kiss him back. A million thoughts were going through Courtney's head but one couldn't tell her why she didn't resist.

They stayed interlocked for a while, slowly kissing each other. Courtney's mind was definitely clouding her judgment. Duncan lifted her body, her legs interlocked around his waist and he laid her down on her bed. The moment Duncan's hand snaked up her shirt to cop a feel on her breasts, she snapped back into reality. She slowed her kissing, eventually stopping and snapping her head away from his.

"Aghh, come on Court." Duncan egged, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"We're not doing this. Did you seriously think for a minute that we were going to?" She defended, folding her arms before pulling her shirt back down.

"We **were **going to. Something in that little uptight brain of yours stopped you." Duncan spat.

"Get off of me. The kids are sleeping, we're in my house, fat chance." Courtney oozed out.

Duncan laid their thinking for a minute before slowly lifting her shirt back up and laying soft butterfly kisses down her belly to her belly button, before reaching the fabric of her denim jeans.

Courtney's faced flushed a dark red, but she still resisted, pushing his head away from her stomach.

"Come on Court." Duncan whined, as he nudged her lady parts through her jeans with his mouth and chin.

"You can never say no to that." He said, sticking his tongue out and pretending to _"lap her up"_ teasingly.

Courtney blushed even redder than before, placing her index finger up to her mouth and gnawing on her nail.

"Duncan, quit it." She said in a meek, yet threatening voice.

"Come onnnn." Duncan said once again, sounding much like a five year old. This time unbuttoning her pants, slightly revealing her pink underwear. He inhaled deeply, taking her scent in.

"Oh my God court, please." He begged, craving her.

"Duncan, no." Courtney said finally rising up from her laying position on the bed.

"You're just scared to, that's all!" Duncan said, trying to make her surrender. He knew Courtney hated being tested.

"Oh but only if that would work in this situation right." She teased, rolling her eyes at his foolish antics.

"I'm gonna get you Princess, just you watch." Duncan said, crawling up to her face level and kissing her neck lightly.

Courtney shuttered a low moan under her breath, that of which Duncan caught. He smiled and winked at her.

"You won't be able to hold me off for long." He said cockily, removing himself from her bed and walking out of the door. Courtney just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

**Courtney's POV**

A million thoughts running through my mind. A million feelings, a million doubts, a million... a **million**. Me and Duncan hadn't even did anything and I felt like we did. My mind couldn't stop racing. The way he looked at me with those hungry eyes, that devilish smirk, just **knowing** he was getting some. As bad as I pretended I didn't, I wanted Duncan. I don't know what it was about him, or this incident in particular but he just had some type of power over me. It's just like he's a fatal attraction. I can't keep away but I know I need to. He's dangerous... Dangerous to fall back in love with. Duncan hurt me bad when he had the chance, so why give him another? Wait, why was I even thinking about second chances. The guy kisses you and tempts you to please you with oral sex and you're already thinking of second chances.

I shook the thoughts from my head, knowing I'd be up all night driving myself insane if I allowed Duncan to stay in there gnawing at my thoughts.

Gosh, that Duncan. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I'd try and try but he was always there. It's like when he left, the part of him that lie in me that should've left with him didn't. It just didn't. I was over it though. Not completely however, but greatly improving. I removed my clothes, turned out my light and drifted off to bed.

**Regular POV**

Courtney rolled over, trying to avoid the sun that peered through her venetian blinds. It's like it nudged her purposely to wake her up. She groaned, rising from her bed and stretching. She checked her phone and saw a text message from Bridgette.

_Come over, we miss you! _It read

_Courtney rose from her bed, eliciting a loud yawn before slipping on some pj's and going to Ethan and Dani's room._

She opened the door to see Dani sitting in and looking out of their deeply carved windowsill, embedded by the pillows that were nestled in it. He had his thumb propped in his mouth, something outside obviously catching his attention.

Courtney shut the door behind her.

"Hey mommy." He said cheerfully as he turned around and saw her.

"Hey baby." She said ruffling his hair as he came running over to her, toothbrush in hand.

Ethan was still asleep.

"Can I go outside today?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm..." Courtney pondered, tapping a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Speaking of outside, you wanna go over Aunt Bridgey and Uncle Geoff's house to play with Kayden and Savannah?" She asked.

Dani jumped enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes! That will be soooo mush fun. I mish them." He said cutely.

"Sounds like our plan for today then cutie." She said to her son, before walking to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

- "It's still pretty early Dani. Come in Mommy's room and watch TV." Courtney said as she grabbed onto the toddler's little hand.

"Okay. Can I, can I watch, can I watch-" He began.

"Slow down, time isn't going anywhere." Courtney told her overly excited son. He always stuttered or repeated himself when he was wound up.

"Uhtay. Can I watch cawtoons?" He asked.

"Sure honey, whatever you'd like." Courtney said as they walked back to her room.

She turned on the TV for him as he ran off to get his favorite bean bag chair that had to be at least 7x bigger than him _(no exaggeration)_ and placed in on her floor before settling comfortably in it.

"Tom and Jerry?" Courtney asked him as she flicked through channels.

"Yeah!" He said happily as he laid on his belly and held his arms up, head balanced on his hands.

"Alright. Mommy's gonna go take a shower okay?" She noted.

"Kay." He replied, as smiled at her before she walked across the room and to her bathroom door.

Courtney was finished her shower and came out to see her small son fast asleep on his bean bag, or "beanie" as he'd call it. She smiled before picking Daniel up and placed him comfortably on her bed. He snuggled into her pillows. She looked at her clock; it'd be about another hour until the kids would wake.

She put on her undergarments, followed by an oversized crop tee and leggings before walking downstairs in the kitchen where she was surprised to meet the eyes of Duncan.

"Mm mm mm." He mumbled, eyes glued onto how her thick hips poked out in those tight leggings she wore.

Courtney merely rolled her eyes at him, walking to the fridge and taking a bottle of V8 out.

"You wear those leggings because you wanted to or because you're trying to seduce me?" Duncan teased, walking up behind her and squeezing her butt.

Courtney audibly gasped, smacking his hand away with all her might.

"Keep your hands off me!" She threatened, sticking an accusing finger out at him with catlike clinched eyes.

"Oww, defensive are we this morning." Duncan said, raising his arms in defeat with a small smile on his face.

"You're a sly dog Duncan, but you won't get me." Courtney said triumphantly, walking out of the kitchen proudly and back upstairs.

Duncan followed suit of course.

When Courtney went to reach and open her bedroom door, a strong gruff hand stopped her.

"You think I'm letting you off that easy ?" Duncan said, smiling at her as she turned around to face him.

"Let go of me Duncan." Courtney said, glaring daggers into his eyes.

"You sure you want me to?" He asked, getting dangerously close to Courtney's face.

Courtney's freckles visibly showed as she blushed at Duncan's closeness. She hadn't remembered Duncan being this close in years.

"I'm going to my room Duncan, and I'm taking a nap. Hopefully when I wake up, you'll be done harassing me." Courtney said, rolling her eyes and turning around to retreat into her room.

Duncan stopped her and tenderly kissed her behind her ear.

"Every dog has his day." He said smartly, before smiling and walking away.

She walked in to see Dani still soundly sleeping on her bed. She sat down and sighed, a light blush and hazy feeling filling her mind thinking of what Duncan had just done.

She laid next to her son, picking the remote up to change the channel from "Wow Wow Wubbzy" to something more appropriate for herself. She found the show she wanted to watch, cuddled with her son and slowly dozed off.

Courtney was awaken by Ethan roughly jumping on her. She sprung up, giving him a stern look and holding onto her aching stomach.

"Ethan!" Courtney shrieked.

"Hey mom!" He said back, smiling at her. She couldn't help but let her anger dissipate as she looked at his grand smile.

"Hey Ethan." She said, pulling him close to her.

"You smell like dad." Ethan said.

Courtney blushed deeply. "As if." She scoffed.

Ethan laughed at his mother's facial expression.

"Ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, moving his small body from on top of his mother.

Courtney peered over her bed side to look at her clock. It was quarter to nine. She then looked over at little Dani who was still fast asleep, thumb barely still in his mouth.

"Dani, daaani." Courtney whispered to him in a sing-song tone. He just shifted his position a little. "Wake up honey."

He still didn't move. Courtney gave Ethan a look before gently tickling her small son's stomach, him moving around uncomfortably before letting a giggle come from his lips. Ethan laughed at the sight in front of him before joining in. Dani began to giggle harder, trying to escape his mother and older brother's small hands.

"Stop it!" Dani managed through laughter before Courtney and Ethan relaxed their hands on him.

He sat up, gasping for air and still giggling.

"You and Ettie tickle me." Dani said, standing up on the bed.

"Wanna watch cartoons?" Courtney asked Daniel.

"Yes." He replied before she picked up the remote and changed the channel to "Go Diego Go".

Ethan reached for his mother's hand and she took it as they walked off.

"Brush your teeth?" Courtney asked Ethan.

He cheesed hard in response. Courtney, seeing his glistening teeth, smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"You sure you don't wanna come down Dani?" Courtney asked her son.

"I'm uh-kay." He replied with a smile.

Courtney smiled back and closed the door behind her.

Breakfast was done, pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Breakfast's ready!" Courtney called out, her voice ringing throughout the house.

She heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Here mommy." Dani said sweetly to his mother before walking over to his chair.

"Where are your clothes?" Courtney asked, laughing at her son who only had on a white tee shirt and little batman tighty-whiteys.

"I dunno." He replied, grabbing his fork with one hand and spoon with the other. "Apple sauce mommy?" He asked her, putting his fork down but keeping his spoon in his hand.

"Sure." She replied as she reached in the fridge to give her son what he asked for.

Alex then walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mommy." She said.

"Goodmorning Alex." Courtney said back. "Where's Maddie?"

"She's still sleeping." Alex replied.

"Sleeping?! It's past 9!" Courtney said in disbelief. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her daughter's room.

"Maddie, wa-" She stopped when she didn't see her daughter in her bed.

_"Where in the world is she?"_ Courtney thought to herself.

"Maddie!" She called out, exiting her daughter's room. No answer.

**"Maddie!"** She called out again. Still no answer.

Courtney looked in the bathroom, out of the windows to see if she was on the front lawn or backyard, Ethan and Dani's room, and Alex's. Still no Maddie.

"Maddie!" Courtney called out as she began rushing down the stairs, heart beating fast. She peered into the kitchen, seeing her kids giving her questionable looks back at her.

"Can't find Maddie?" Ethan asked.

"Nope, not anywhere." Courtney said before quickly leaving the kitchen and looking around the rooms on the 1st floor. She was still nowhere to be found. Courtney rushed outside, no shoes or anything and ran into the garage where she still didn't see her.

"Oh my god, where is she?!" Courtney said, panic beginning to kick in.

Courtney ran back in the house where she sprinted up the steps and to Duncan's room.

"Duncan, Maddie's miss-" She once again stopped mid-sentence to see him and Maddie cuddled up in his bed, his arm around her and her head lying contently on his chest.

Courtney let out the biggest sigh of relief, holding her chest as her heart regained it's normal beat again.

"Thank you God." She said under her breath as she walked over to their bed and shook Duncan awake.

"Wake up Duncan, breakfast is ready." She said to him.

"I'm up, I"m up." He lied, shooing her away.

"Don't you shoo me! L-Like I'm some sort of fly! Wake up." Courtney said, offended.

"Ugh, alrighttt." Duncan groaned, turning over the opposite side, toward his daughter.

Courtney groaned even louder.

"Maddie, wake up." Courtney said, walking over to the opposite side of the bed and gently shaking her daughter. Maddie did the same thing her father did and rolled over.

"I can't believe this." Courtney said under her breath. "Well starve then for all I care." Courtney said to them before walking away and slamming Duncan's door behind her.

She walked back downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of her kids were sitting, growing hungrier and impatient by the minute.

"Mommy, I hungwy." Daniel whined, rubbing his stomach. By now it was about 10, pretty damn late to **just **be eating breakfast.

"I'm sooo sorry." Courtney told her children, scurrying to get plates and eating utensils for them.

"Did you find Maddie?" Alex asked.

"Yes, she's in bed with your dad." Courtney said, scooping eggs onto the plates.

"Why is she in there?"

"That's not fair!"

"We neva' get to sweep wit daddy." She heard her kids all complain in whining voices.

"If you want to sleep with daddy, you can. I never said you couldn't. It's just that you guys are all older now and would prefer to sleep by yourself. Am I right?" Courtney asked.

"Yes." The twins said in unison, sighing.

"I'm not mommy. I only twee!" Dani said, holding up four fingers and awkwardly putting one down.

"And if you wanted to sleep with daddy you could, but daddy might like to sleep by himself too." She told Daniel as she began handing out the plates to her children.

"Okay." Daniel said as Courtney walked over to the refrigerator to pour her kids some apple juice.

Courtney and the kids were just finishing up breakfast when she heard two pairs on footsteps coming down the stairs. She rolled her eyes knowing it was Duncan and Maddie.

As she suspected, the pair walked into the kitchen smiling as if they did nothing wrong.

"Look who decides to come join us for breakfast." Courtney said through her teeth, picking up her and her children's plates from the table and placing them in the sink to begin washing.

"Sorry mom, I was so tired." Maddie apologized.

"Well you could've at least told me where you were. I went half crazy searching for you." Courtney said, upset.

"Aww give her a break Court, she had a bad dream so she came to my room and we fell asleep." Duncan interrupted.

Courtney just rolled her eyes.

"Well, what's left is on the stove." She said, as she continued to scrub the dishes clean.

**Later**

"Alright, we're about to leave." Courtney called out, holding onto her youngest son's hand, him gnawing on his hoodie's string.

Her children came rushing in, showering her with hugs.

"We'll be back around 5 okay, be on your best behavior for your dad please." Courtney told her on looking kids.

"We will." She heard them all reply.

Duncan walked over to Daniel and Courtney, picking him up and giving him a kiss on the forehead before placing him back down next to his mother.

"Love you." Duncan said to his small son.

"Wuh' you too daddy." He replied, flashing his father a grin.

"Love you guys, be back later." Courtney said to them once again before leaving the house.

Courtney pulled up in front of Geoff and Bridgette's house, parallel parking her car and getting out. She took the BMW today since it was just her and Dani. She opened the door to un-strap and remove him from his car seat. He moved around anticipating playing with his favorite friends, or "cousins" as he was brought up. She locked the doors behind her before walking around back where she heard the kids playing. She let Dani down as he began to fuss, wanting to be freed from her arms. He ran around the back of their huge house where he shrieked upon seeing his dearly missed friends.

"Dani!" She heard the kids yell.

"Hey Court." Bridgette smiled as she stood up to walk over to her best friend.

"Brigetteee." Courtney smiled back, embracing her friend in a hug.

"I've missed you. Haven't seen you in a good three weeks." Bridgette stated, letting go of her friend and walking back over to her patio.

Her and Courtney took a seat.

"Want some tea?" Bridgette asked.

"Water's fine." Courtney said as she watched Bridgette open her screen door and fetch a bottled water from the refrigerator. She handed it to Courtney as she came from out of her house.

"Thanks." Courtney said as she looked over to Bridgette's kids and dogs running around playfully with Dani.

Bridgette and Geoff had two kids together, Kayden age 4, and Savannah age 3. They both inherited their mom and dad's golden blonde hair of course, but Savannah had Bridgette's emerald eyes while Kayden, held his dad's icy blue ones. Kayden's hair stopped at his shoulders, Geoff refusing to allow him to get it cut and Savannah's was down her little back. They had two dogs too, Diego and Champ, a black and white Border Collie and a Golden Retriever.

Courtney watched as Daniel tried to pull his small body onto the second level of Bridgette's kids built-in playground. He struggled for a while now before Savannah came over to him and pushed him up by his butt. Courtney laughed at the scene and pointed over to the kids when Bridgette gave her a weird look.

"Hey, where's Geoff?" Courtney asked.

"Work." Bridgette replied. "He hasn't been home since yesterday evening; he's been working overtime." She added.

Courtney nodded, her eyes gazing over to the kids playing.

"So how's everything been?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney gave her the _"you wouldn't believe it if I told you"_ look.

Bridgette's eyes went wide, "Omg, tell me tell me tell me!"

"Okay, okay. But I hope you're ready, it's a mouthful." Courtney warned.

"I'm all ears." Bridgette replied, settling herself comfortably in her chair before Courtney began her story.

"Courtney, you have a tough time on your hands." Bridgette said sympathetically, lightly chuckling at her friend's constant abuse from Duncan.

"You don't even know the half." Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"You'll give it up eventually. Believe me, you could never resist Duncan." Bridgette said, raising an "as if" hand to her friend.

"Ha, when pigs fly! You know what happened the last time me and Duncan uhh… you know… we came up with Daniel, so in his dreams!" Courtney said, rolling her eyes at her best friend and laughing.

"Yeah, we'll see." Bridgette said, eyeing Courtney, knowing her all to well.

The two talked for more hours until 5:00 approached them before they even knew it.

"Dani, time to go!" Courtney called out to her son.

"It still amazes me how they can run around wild for hours and not get tired." Bridgette said.

"You're leaving?" Kayden asked Courtney.

"Yes, we have to get back home." She replied.

"Aww." little Savannah pouted.

"Cheer up cutie." Courtney teased, pinching Savannah's white cheeks. Savannah giggled.

"Bye Diego, bye Champ." Courtney said to Bridgette's dogs, rubbing her hands through their fur.

They all walked Courtney to her car, giving hugs and kisses.

"Love you kiddos." Courtney said, strapping herself in.

"Love you too Aunt Courtney." The kids said back, waving to her.

"Text me when you get in Court." Bridgette told her.

"I will." Courtney said.

"Bye Auntie Bwidge." Dani said from the back seat and waving once again before Courtney pulled off.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Fight It

"We hooome!" Daniel said in a sing-song tone as Courtney pulled into the driveway.

Courtney laughed and unlocked her doors to let Dani out.

"Had fun today?" She asked her small son, holding onto his hand.

"Yes! I gonna tell daddy how mush fun I had." Daniel said happily.

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy." Courtney said to him with a grand smile.

Courtney unlocked the door and the pair walked in. Duncan and Maddie were asleep on the couch but the twins weren't in sight.

"We're back." Courtney cooed as she walked over to the couch.

Duncan peered one eye open.

"Hey princess." He said gruffly, lifting himself up and yawning loudly.

Courtney rolled her eyes at the name.

"How was your day lil man?" Duncan asked.

"It was fun! Me and Vannah and-and-and Kayden were pwaying! And Ego and Shamp was pwaying wit us too." Daniel replied excitedly.

"You don't say." Duncan said, smiling at his son.

"What are you thinking for dinner?" Courtney asked her kids after Dani's amped conversation with his father.

"Mac and Cheese!" Dani yelled out.

"You're gonna turn into mac and cheese if you keep eating it." Courtney told him.

He giggled, "I not gonna turn to mac and cheese mommy. That's silly."

"How about we order pizza?" Duncan asked aloud.

"Yay, pizza!" She heard the kids all yell.

Courtney's neck snapped around, staring daggers into Duncan's head.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The kids aren't having fast food for dinner Duncan. It's unhealthy." She said sternly.

"Unhealthy, unsmealthy, we're getting pizza." Duncan said defiantly, poking his chest out.

"Like hell." Courtney blew under her breath.

Duncan burped loudly, Alex on his lap giggling as she finished her slice of pizza. Ha, Duncan always wins. Courtney glared at him from his obnoxious behavior and continued eating her baked chicken and zucchini.

"It's almost bed time kiddo." Duncan said to Alex who was now finished her pizza.

"Already?" She pouted.

"Already?" He mimicked, pouting his lip like hers. She giggled at her father.

"Dad, you're a loser." Alex teased, sticking her tongue out.

"You sound just like your mom." He said.

"Maybe you can call me Princess too then." She said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"That's your mom's name and her name only. You're more devilish like your dad. You're my little queen." He said, pinching her cheek.

"But you call her queeny too." Alex stated, shoulders dropping in disappointment.

Courtney blushed and loudly groaned from the comment.

Duncan burst out laughing. "Exactly, queeny. **You** though my child, are my **queen**." He emphasized.

"Ready for bed?" He asked.

"Only if you piggy back." Alex said.

"The dictator you are." Duncan said, smiling at his daughter, then lowering himself so she could climb onto his back.

"Just like her father." Courtney stated smartly, smirking in triumph at her witty comment.

"Good one... _queeny_." Duncan said as he shot her a smirk and exited the kitchen.

The kids were all tucked in bed, Courtney and Duncan whispering their goodnights to them along with kisses on their foreheads. Courtney and Duncan crossed paths, her saying a simple goodnight to him as she walked past and down the hall to her room. He stopped, turning around as if he wanted to talk more but he didn't bother. He turned back around and walked into his room.

He took his shower, dressed into his basketball shorts and tank top and laid on his bed pondering for a while.

**Duncan's POV**

I don't know what it was, but I couldn't get Courtney out of my mind. I wanted her. I **needed** her. Anytime I got around her that ache that needed to be relieved. I hadn't tasted nor felt Courtney in over 3 years and I just craved her. She would try to shoot me down, avoid me and resist me at all costs until the day that she died but she wouldn't be keeping that up for long… not while I was around. I would break down every little barrier and wall Courtney had up against me and finally make my way back to her. It'd take a little time and patience, but I'd make it happen.

I think I'll bother Courtney.

I got up from my comfortable spot on the bed to exit my room and make my way down to Courtney's. I heard no sound of my sleeping children so I knocked gently at her door. I heard stirring a bit then she came to the door. I could tell from the widening of her eyes she wasn't expecting me.

"Yes Duncan?" She asked, sighing and placing an authoritative hand on her hip.

I loved it when she thought she was in control of the situation.

"Just came by to… talk." I said to her, of course lying.

"About?" She questioned, looking at me suspiciously.

"Well you'll know once we sit down and do so." I said, trying to find any reason for me to come into her room.

She opened the door hesitantly at first, then widely enough for me to enter.

I instantly walked over to her bed, propping down and sprawling out like it was my own. I heard her shriek, obviously from my actions of just jumping on her bed like I lived here.

"Duncan, get up!" She said sternly, walking over to me and pushing me up from her neatly made bed. "You wanted to talk, not relax." She added.

I rose up, looking her dead in the eyes. I stared so deep into her eyes I could've dug in and touched he soul; I could probably see her childhood memories if I looked hard enough. She began to blush from the awkward and extended eye contact, quickly averting her eyes to the floor so I'd stop staring at her. I however didn't stop. I stared at her to get under her skin, to make her respond this way. I didn't however, expect to realize how beautiful she was.

"D-Duncan what!? Why are you staring?" She finally spat out, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

I smiled at her, "Just to weird you out," I lied.

"Ugh!" She growled, slapping me in the arm.

"What do you want Duncan? It's 10:30, I'm exhausted. I'm just ready to go to bed." She said to me with visibly tired eyes.

"Ten thirty? Pfft, what are we kids? The night is still young. Let's stay up and watch movies or something." I encouraged.

"No we're not kids, but we do have a lot of them and I'm tired. Goodnight Duncan." She said turning away from me, laying down and pretending to be sleep.

I took this as my chance. I laid next to her, wrapping my arm around her silhouette.

"W-what are you-" She began but I interrupted her by slowly kissing her shoulder, down her arm and back up to her neck. I felt her shift next to me a little, probably to try and resist but couldn't bite back her urges any longer.

I was pretty sure tonight would be the night.

I took it a bit further by sticking my tongue out, letting it glide over her sensitive neck. I felt her goose bumps arise. I smiled triumphantly. I continued this notion, earning a small moan from her that she quickly bit back realizing it was audible.

"Don't hold back Princess." I whispered to her.

**Wrong Move**

"Ughh, get off of me!" she yelled, angrily shoving me from behind her.

She hated, just hated knowing I had more power over her, and with me keeping that up, she'd be taking her panties off in no time.

"Here you go again! I wish you'd just grow up and let it happen. You know you want to!" I said, beginning to get frustrated with her constant attempts to reject me.

"No, here **you** go again! Putting your filthy hands and mouth all over me. I never asked for this. You just barge in my room like you belong her pleading to talk when talking is really the last thing on your mind!" She fought back.

"But you like it though. Why do you keep fighting it?" I asked.

I saw her turn red – this time not out of embarrassment.

I moved closer to her. Dangerously close. I was so close, I was pretty sure I count every freckle that lie across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her breath hitched in her throat. I know she wanted to call me all the names in the book right about now, but it didn't even matter. I was, mind you, on top of her now, a dominant move.

"Stop fighting it Princess." I teased, as I hungrily attached her mouth with mine.

To my surprise she kissed back, grabbing my hair as she did so like she longed for this.

As I was about to deepen the kiss, she ripped her lips away from mine.

"Happy now?" She asked, before attempting to shove me off of her.

I stayed their though, tough as a rock. I looked at her with hazy eyes. She knew I needed more "happy now". I moved her head with mine and made my way to her neck, suckling and kissing. I could feel myself rising, and my shorts getting tighter. I pressed down on her pelvic bone, letting her feel what she had created. I heard her gasp. I lifted one of her legs and caressed her thigh, wishing I was really in between them.

"Duncan stopped." She choked out, her face quite flustered.

"Why babe?" I asked.

"I don't want to do this." She said.

"You do." I responded, knowing she was just telling me this to get rid of me.

She never responded, she just gave me a look. A look that made me rise up from my spot between her legs and scoff at the fact that she once again was about to send me to my room with painful blue balls.

"Alright Court, I'll give you a break this time. But you won't be able to fight it for too long." I said to her before rising up from her bed and leaving her room.

No matter how strong my will power or physical strength, Courtney had been winning lately. I had some stress built up and I know she did too. I'd eventually break down those walls, but until then, I'd have to keep trying.

**Regular POV**

Duncan woke up out of his deep sleep, the sounds out the twins running wild around the house disturbing him from his slumber. He growled, grumpily pulling himself up from bed and peering his head out of his door where the two zoomed past him, Alex giggling madly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Duncan called out, face scrunching up from the brightness of the large hallway. "Quiet down, people are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry dad." Ethan replied, still chasing after his sister, her in a fit of giggles.

Duncan just groaned and walked back into his room, knowing they weren't going to stop their antics or quiet down any time soon.

He walked drowsily back to his bed where he sat down with his hands on his head.

_"I've been here longer than planned." _He thought. _"This is the longest Court's _**_ever_**_ let me stay."_

He was interrupted from his thoughts once again by a knock.

"I came to talk." Courtney said broadly, standing proud as I opened the door.

"About?" Duncan asked.

"You've over-welcomed your stay." She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"You haven't seemed to mind." He replied.

"Well, I don't really but do you think it's the right thing to do? The kids know you don't usually stay this long. It's been 5 days." She said.

"Would you stop thinking about the kids for once? They'll be fine. Plus they don't even mind that I'm here. They love it." Duncan defended.

"Well I just thought I should say." Courtney said to him, dropping the hand that was once placed on her hip.

"What do you want me to leave?" Duncan said, knowing she wouldn't say no.

"Well..." She began, turning her body.

Duncan laughed, "You don't want me to leave." He said smugly, smirking at her.

"Whatever." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Just then, her phone rang. She looked at it, her eyes widened and she silenced it.

"Who was that?" Duncan asked, inquisitively.

"Why are you worried?" She fought back. "I don't ask who calls your phone."

"Don't pin it on me. Now who was that?" He asked, starting to grow suspicious.

"Mind your own business would you. It was no one." She said, as she slid her phone onto her hip, between the fabric of clothing.

Duncan snarled, "I know you Princess. That better not be a guy."

"And if it was?" She questioned daringly.

"I'm not kidding, who was it? You don't have to lie to me." He said.

Courtney laughed, "Duncan, it was no one."

He glared at her, knowing she was lying. "I don't find anything funny."

Courtney laughed again. "Duncan, you're funny when you're mad." She said.

"Oh really?" He said, getting close to her, snaking a hand around her waist and to the small of her back.

She blushed, "G-Get off of me."

He kissed her neck tenderly, her eliciting a small moan then pulling away from him before giving him a dirty look.

"Stop doing that!" She snapped.

"You like it." He said, smiling at her.

"Goodbye Duncan." She blushed, storming out of his room.

He looked down at the smooth, white object in his hands, a triumphant smirk spreading across his lips.

"Just what I wanted." He said to himself, holding Courtney's i-phone in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Darryl

**Duncan's POV**

I unlocked her phone instantly, knowing the code by heart after mere seconds of peeking over at her when she was unlocking it. She never noticed. Ha, my ex-con ways eh?

I pressed my finger on her call log, seeing the name _"Darryl ;)"_ instantly. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. Not at the fact that he had a wink face after his name but also that he was the most recent call in her log. Unanswered from 5 minutes ago. **That's** what Princess was hiding... or should I say _who_.

I clicked on his name, scrolling down to see that there was a lot of talking going on between the two. Something was **definitely** going on with them.

_Missed call_

_Received call_

_Received call_

_Dialed_

_Dialed_

_Missed call_

_Missed call_

_Missed call_

_Received call_

_Dialed_

...and the list went on.

Who the fuck is this guy and why is he in her call log so often? Not to mention the annoying winking face that seemed to eyeball me teasingly everytime I thought of who he could possibly be and what was going on between him and Court. Every call never lasted more than 6 minutes... fishy.

I had enough of looking at how often they were talking so I decided to go to her text messages. I found his name under about 5 people, Bridgette and Trish being the most recent people she had texted.

_Darryl: Where r u?_

_Me: On my way..._

_Darryl: Cnt wait ;)_

He sent her a wink face? For what? What can't he wait for? I was getting more and more pissed by the minute. Who the fuck was this guy? He had to be someone important for Courtney to be hiding him from me.

I continued to read on, the messages dating back older.

_Me: The kids are at their grandma's. You home?_

_Darryl: No, but I'm omw._

_Me: Well hurry, I'm on my way over..._

_Darryl: Now doing 85 mph_

_Me: Lol, kk ;)_

I grew livid. She was getting rid of the kids to go see this guy?! I nearly threw her phone out of anger, biting the urge back by squeezing my left hand into a tight fist until my knuckles lost color.

I once again read more messages, knowing that as I went a long I would still not like what I'd see, but I couldn't help but being nosey.

_Darryl: Does Maddison have practice 2day?_

_Me: No, why? You wanna come over?_

_Darryl: And you know this babe._

_Me: Well don't keep me waiting._

_Darryl: I'd never tease you like that. Omw now_.

I jumped up from my seat, biting my lip so hard it drew blood. My nostrils flared, completely pissed off to the point of no return - seeing **red**. I sat down to think about what I should and should not do. I didn't want my teenage, immature ways to come out and just merk because of jealousy. Courtney wasn't my girl besides. We **just** started to try to work things out. I really have no reason to be mad... Then again, I have **every** reason to be mad. That's my children's mother. I love her to death. No one can have her. **NO** one. Who the fuck was this guy? Like seriously, **who. the. fuck. is. he.** And why the hell does he know who my children are? Courtney better not had introduced my fucking kids to anyone. I swear I'll kill her!

I rose from my seat on the bed once again, fuming at the thought of my kids even being introduced to any of Courtney's "male friends". What if they really liked him? What if they would eventually start calling them dad? Was he around that often?

I tried to stray from the annoying thoughts but I couldn't. My jealousy and territorial habits over Courtney never faded. In my mind she was mine and always was mine. I thought back to the most recent message which was only last week. Tuesday. I tried not to jump to conclusions but the messages obviously told a story that anyone with a brain could see. They were fucking. He even called her "babe". I can only call her that! Who the hell did this guy think he was? Like, seriously. Babe? What else was he calling her? Lord please don't tell me he even has pet names for the kids because I might really lose it then.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down once again before exiting out of her messages and setting everything back on her phone up so that it was how it was when she had it.

_Leave no evidence behind_

My motto since I was 16 years old and stealing cars.

I put her phone under my pillow. I contemplated on if I should give her the cold shoulder or just suck it up and confront her about it. I came to the conclusion to just say fuck it and surprise her with it at the most unexpected time. Drop a few hints...

I brushed myself off, once again sighing and laid on my bed, feet crossed and my arms also behind my head, and watched TV, waiting for her to soon enough return to my room in search of the last place she had her phone.. **my** room.

"Hey, has anyone seen my phone!" I heard her call out. Damn her voice was annoying when she shrieked. Nails on a chalkboard.

"No mommy." I smiled hearing Daniel's voice.

I rose up from the bed, scurrying to place her phone under my dresser, where she was standing to make it seem like she dropped it accidentally. CSI really helped me cover up "murders". I laughed to myself.

Her footsteps and annoying calls asking did anyone see her phone were getting closer until she eventually barged into my room.

"Seen my phone?" She asked me.

"Nope, when's the last time you had it?" I asked innocently, still laying with my legs crossed and my arms behind my head.

"Here. Or so I believe." She said, scratching her head.

"Check the floor. I haven't seen it though." I said, averting my eyes from her worried glance back to my television. I watched her pace around my room, allowing my peripheral vision to catch sight of her when she dropped to her knees on my side of the bed, looking under it. I snapped my neck over to her quickly, checking out her butt bent over. I almost got a chubby when my inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by the thought of Darryl behind behind that. I sighed out loud, trying to control the anger that I felt rising in me again.

"Found it!" She said happily, as she reached under my dresser, struggling to get a hold of her phone.

She finally got it and brushed herself off.

"Lunch will be ready in a few." She said before leaving. I nodded nonchalantly before smiling devilishly as she left the room.

I walked downstairs, smelling the delicious aromas of Courtney's cooking. That girl could cook her ass off. Definitely got it from Mama Cat - Courtney's mother, well at least that's what I call her. Her real name was Catherine or Cathy for short. They were splitting images. Both had that creamy tan skin. Her mother being half Dominican earned her the last name Besbarino, which she never changed after marriage and gave to Courtney once she was born. Her mother instead of Court however had almond colored eyes. Mama Cat always wore her hair up, the length being about Courtney's back when we were about 17. Everything at their house was in tip top shape. Between her and Courtney's dad, George, I didn't know who had OCD the worst. Every spill, speck of dust, crack, peel... they had to repair or clean it up as soon as possible. You weren't even allowed to wear shoes in their home. No wonder Courtney was so uptight; her dad had a bigger pole up his ass than hers. His hair was always clean kept and combed to the side like some snobby rich kid raised in Beverly Hills. His pants were always higher than his waist was, and he never wore a shirt untucked and pants without a belt. He looked like one of those famous, rich, golfers. He had creamy white skin, always lotioned and spritzed with the finest colognes. I used to pick jokes at him all the time that Courtney would scold me for and get upset about.

"Stop talking about my dad." She'd always yell at me, hitting me in the shoulder.

Other than that though, Courtney's parents were cool. Her dad took way more time to adjust and get used to than her mom. Mama Cat was a piece of cake. She didn't approve of me the first 3 dinners, but after realizing I wasn't going anywhere, she got used to me.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Courtney slaving over the stove. She always turned into a top chef when cooking, no matter what it was that she was preparing.

"Working hard, huh Princess?" I asked her teasingly, watching her pay no attention to me nor my comment.

"Busy?" I asked again, craving a response from her.

She turned around looked at me, then the food, then me again, as if to say _"Obviously."_

"Well okay then." I said as I took a seat at the table, and turned my body so that it was facing her.

I peeped out every aspect of her body. She once again had on those sweat capris she loved so much. I was beginning to love em too. They hugged her in all the right places. Courtney was half-white but her ass sure wasn't. Those hips and her butt stuck out like a sore thumb in them. Most girls would hate that, but Courtney... she embraced it. I wondered how many pairs she must've had by now. I remember when we were together years ago she'd torture me and make me buy her about 10 pairs of them from Victoria's Secret everytime we went to the mall. And of course I'd be the one leaving the store carrying the piles of bags even though everything in them belonged to her. I was beginning to wonder if she actually just loved them or she was wearing them so often for the simple fact that she knew they'd show off every curve and I was there.

I watched as she began to slow her pace on cooking, I guess because the food was nearly ready. "Hey Court." I said.

"Yes Duncan?" She answered. I was surprised she spoke, she was so caught up in her cooking.

"I see you're still obsessed with those sweat pants." I said.

I watched a small smile wash over her face. "Yeah, I guess. Funny you remember." She said, glancing at me for a few seconds before she looked back at to what she was cooking.

"How could I forget?" I said, smiling back at her.

"I see you still love your Converses." She said back at me.

"Damn straight. Would wear em everyday all day if I could." I said to her. I smiled to myself, realizing that she remembered the small things about me too.

"Duncan!" She snapped, blushing and staring at me with this look.

"What!" I snapped back, totally confused.

"You keep staring at my butt! It's embarrassing!" She said.

Damn, I had really been staring...

"I'm sorry, it's just that Darryl's really been doing his job." I said nonchalantly.

I watched her body freeze up and her hand stop moving from stirring the contents in the pot. She looked down, frozen in whatever emotion she was feeling.

I died to know what her face looked like, but she didn't turn to me. Or at least not yet.

I waited for a reaction for about 5 minutes, just sitting there staring at her.

She turned around at me wide eyed.

"What do you mean? What do you mean Darryl? How do you know about him?" She rushed out but said all too calmly, walking over to me as she spoke and sticking her finger out to me accusingly.

"Don't play dumb with me Court. You can't hide anything from me. You should know that by now!" I said back at her.

She gave me to look of the devil.

"How do you know! You had my phone didn't you!? You just don't know things like that!" She yelled, overly upset.

I was pissed when I thought about the whole thing, but I couldn't help but laugh at her face. It was priceless. This just pissed her off even more.

"You find this funny do you? I don't find it funny! You've invaded my personal business!" She shrieked in that oh so annoying voice.

I lifted myself up back into my normal posture in the chair and continued to listen to her rant.

"Well what's the big problem princess? You must've really been fucking this guy with you being this upset!" I said.

He face beet red and she looked like she was about to explode.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She yelled, power walking back over to the stove.

"You're way to upset princess, take a chill pill." I told her.

She huffed and puffed, and maybe would've even blown the house down she did it any harder. I laughed at my humor, snickering once again and seeing her grab the cooking utensil even harder than she was before.

"Court, it's really not that serious. I just want to know why you lied. You told me that you didn't have anything to tell me when we talked." I said, getting a tad bit serious.

She took a deep breath then sighed, calming herself down.

"It wasn't that important. **He's** not that important." She emphasized.

"Well obviously he is if he even knows our children's fucking names." I said, starting to get angry just thinking about the text messages I read.

"What do you mean Duncan?" She asked me, rolling her eyes and gazing over to me.

"I read the text messages. I've seen everything. Why?" I asked.

She sighed again, "Duncan, we're not together. And when me and Darryl first met and started dealing with each other you were long gone out of the picture. He's just a friend... that's all."

"Yeah, friend with benefits." I stopped as I saw the embarrassment flood her face, then I continued. "It's funny how all of your phone calls are no longer than 5 minutes, and you text each other wink faces and communicate only to find out if you're home or not." I said.

Courtney's eyebrows knitted, "Why do you know so much? Why did you have to snoop? You could've just asked Duncan!" She said to me. "And he does **not** know our children. He knows who they are of course, but I have never introduced him!" She defended.

"Well if I would've _asked_, you would've lied. I sat there and asked you did you have a special someone in your life and you told me no. Directly. To my face." I said.

"Well, well...m-maybe I did it so you wouldn't get upset. I know how you are." She said to me.

"Well you should also know that you can't hide anything from me either. I would have, and **did** find out eventually." I told her.

"Duncan, I really can't say anything. Like I said, he's just a friend. I don't feel as though I need to explain myself to you. We're friends and strictly friends. The sex doesn't matter and relatively isn't any of your business. He hasn't met our kids, and we aren't on that type of level relationship wise. Believe me." She said in one last breath, turning the burners of the stove off.

I stood up and walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"One question." I said smoothly in her ear.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Does he do it like me?" I asked, smirking.

She didn't respond, just blushed and let a small smile pry across her lips.

Good enough an answer for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Ahhh, I know you all hate me . I'm so sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy with school... Way busier than I thought I'd be! Between school and practice with the sports I'm playing, I've been pooped. I'm managing though. Well, here's the update I know you all have been dying to get, lol. So so so so sorry once again though. I'm going to try to get longer chapters up with me updating less frequently now. I'm working on chapter 11 now. Please feel free to give me ideas too, I really am starting to have brain farts. Trying hard not to go into a temporary hiatus _ But thanks alot for the inspiration guys, I really needed it :) Bye now!_

_p.s: I know you've all been waiting for this... DuncanxDarryl fued, lol. Here ya go. He knows now!_


	9. Chapter 9: He's Leaving

Lunch time was finished, the kids all full and now playing among themselves.

Duncan sprawled out on the couch, socked feet in the air with Courtney in the love seat not even 3 feet away from him.

"I need more clothes. Think I'll be going home soon." Duncan stated.

"Today?" Courtney asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, probably in a few. I'll be back though... I mean, if that's okay with you." Duncan said.

Courtney sighed, "It's fine."

"You're gonna miss me?" Duncan said.

That all too familiar sensation in Courtney's heart made it's appearance and she felt like she had swallowed a ballon.

"Y-you're going to be gone for long?" She asked meekly, trying to play with her fingers to seem casual.

"Nah. I'll probably be back Tuesday if I leave today." He said.

"Alright." Courtney lightly replied, averting her eyes back to the television.

"Daddy, you're leaving?" Alex asked, getting up from coloring in her book.

"Yeah, but I'll be back." Duncan told her.

The young girl's small face completely fell. "Why?" She asked sadly, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Aww Alex, don't cry." He said, trying to comfort her.

"But we have a washer and dryer and mom has deodorant and stuff for you. Dani has powder in his room and we have plenty of soap dad. Please. We really do." She begged.

He picked her up to stop her from her frantic ranting and sat her on his lap, kissing her all over her face to get a giggle from her. It always worked, even since she was a baby.

She half-heartedly smiled at him, sadness still overwhelming her eyes.

"Will you really be back dad?" She asked.

"Of course I will Alex. I would never lie to you. Remember, you're my **queen**." He smiled.

Her face significantly brightened up, of course from the nickname he'd given her.

"I love you dad." She said, cuddling into his chest.

"Love you too Alex." He replied, holding onto her.

Ethan saw the sight in front of him and pouted his lip, highly jealous.

"What about me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"There's room for you too." Duncan said, picking his son up with his free hand and laying him down on his chest.

Courtney laughed at Ethan's jealousy. Sibling rivalry never got old.

"That's too cute." Courtney spoke lowly, earning her a chuckle in response from Duncan.

**Courtney's POV**

Later that day, Duncan announced his departure to the rest of the kids. Alex cried again while Maddie bit back tears. Daniel on the other hand had an entire fit finding out that his father was leaving.

I watched as Duncan picked him up, trying to soothe him. He walked him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter and cleaned his face off with a moist paper towel. Snot ran out of his nose and his hysterical cries echoed throughout the house. Duncan tried his best to comfort the toddler but it wouldn't work.

"I'll be back, I promise. It'll only be two days Dani." I heard him trying to console.

I sighed, crouching down to Alex and Ethan's level to comfort them.

Duncan told Daniel to blow from his nose but he just fussed and tried to tear away at the paper towel Duncan held at his face.

"Come on Dani, it's not that bad. I promise daddy will be back." Duncan told him.

Dani just yelled louder, kicking and screaming. His entire shirt was ruined from his tears and snot by now.

"Do you want me to just take him with me?" Duncan asked me.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to the others. He'll be okay after a while." I said back to him.

It wouldn't be fair though. The others were obviously upset that their father was leaving after being there with them for over a week, so to just take the one that seemed to not be able to calm down wouldn't be right.

"You sure?" Duncan asked me again, continuing to try to clean Dani's now red face with the paper towel.

"Yes." I replied.

"Dani, calm down please. For mommy." I said, trying to soothe him.

"Could you help me please?" Duncan asked as he was still having trouble cleaning Daniel's messy face through his temper tantrum he was having.

I walked over and held him down, him kicking and screaming even more as Duncan finally got his face clean.

"I'll take him Duncan, you have to go." I said as I picked Dani up from the counter.

Duncan sighed, obviously upset at how much of a fit Dani was in because of him leaving. You could see in his eyes that he didn't want to leave.

"He'll be okay Duncan." I said to him, patting the side of his face, my hand meeting the coolness of his ear piercing.

"If you say so." He replied as he walked out of the kitchen before me.

Daniel screamed and reached for his father, trying to kick and free himself from my strong grip. He coughed roughly, gagging afterwards. I patted his back, he was going to make himself sick crying like this.

When I walked out, Ethan and Alex had both calmed down tremendously. Thank God.

"I'm leaving now kids, I love you." Duncan said as he walked around and gave hugs and kisses to Maddie, Alex and Ethan.

I saw Alex's eyes tear up again, but she did a good job holding them back.

They all ran over and embraced him one last time before he picked up his bags and walked over to me and Daniel.

He kissed Daniel on the forehead, him still fussing and fighting in my arms, tiring himself out, his cry weakening. He tried to reach for his father but his body wouldn't allow him. He would sure enough cry himself to sleep if he kept this up.

"I love you." Duncan said to me as he looked me deep into my eyes.

My face gave him enough of a response for him to know I wanted to say I love you too without saying it.

"I'll let you know when I get in." He said to me, before hugging the kids one last time and leaving the house.

The kids all rushed to the doorway, blowing kisses and waving goodbyes to their father as he climbed into his car. Duncan waved back, and with that, pulled off.

The all too familiar climbed back into my throat. That knot. My stomach sank. No matter how much I'd want to deny it, I didn't want Duncan to go. As much as I didn't want him to stay at first, I'd grown accustomed to him with him being here for so long. He'd be back, and two days wasn't long but I couldn't help the feeling. I could only imagine how the kids felt if I was feeling this way. Seeing him pull off with all of his bags in the car made my mind regretfully flicker back to _that_ day. The image wouldn't leave my head. It just kept replaying and replaying. Even though I trusted Duncan enough that he wouldn't do that to us again, I couldn't help but shake the feeling. The feeling of abandonment. At that very moment, I had realized that I wasn't over what Duncan had did to us. It had to be that or an insecurity. The whole incident left me insecure. It was either that, or the overwhelming feeling of being alone that snuck up on me and dug it's nails into my skin.

I was taken away from my thoughts by a wet hand reaching for my face. I looked down to see Daniel, still crying - weakly now. He sniffled every few seconds, his chest heaving twice every time the noise elicited from his mouth.

"Aww baby." I said, rocking him, pulling him up so that his head was now on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay baby." I said in a soothing voice, rubbing and patting his small back.

He continued crying fifteen minutes after his father's departure until it finally eased up a bit. I felt his arm shift; always a sign that he had popped his thumb in his mouth. His cries turned into long, dragged out whines. When he, himself had enough, he just quietly, slowly but surely falling asleep.

I took a seat on the couch, rubbing his back more. My poor baby. If I weren't the person I am today, I'd call Duncan selfish for such an act. He stormed in here, staying here and spoiling the kids rotten for a week straight then just up and leaving without warning. In all actuality however, it was me who was selfish. I didn't let Duncan take Dani even though I knew he needed to. It would only be spoiling him even more but Dani never cries like this unless he's really upset about something, which he very rare because he's such a nonchalant kid. I sighed, feeling a bit guilty as I looked down at my son's wet face. He was beet red and I had let him cry his lungs out for a little over an hour. If I would've just let him go with Duncan, he wouldn't have cried his heart out like this. He would've been content.

"My baby." I kept murmuring, now rubbing my hand through his soft, curly hair. He'd worn him little self out, crying like that. You could tell him and Duncan had a strong connection. He'd throw a fit whenever he left.

Once I heard a soft snoring, I got up from the couch, turning the tv off in the process and walking upstairs to Dani and Ethan's room. It felt so weird walking alone and hearing no one else's footsteps along with mine. From the short time he was here, Duncan sure did leave an impact.

I opened the door to his room where I saw Ethan knocked out and nearly hanging off of his bed. I smiled and walked over to prop Ethan up so he wouldn't fall. I tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. I closed the door quietly, Dani still contently sleeping in my arms.

I peeked in Maddie's room, then Alex's. They were both asleep too. I knew none of them had done their daily routine of brushing their teeth before bed, but I'd let it slide this time.

I walked down to my room, not realizing how exhausted I felt the tingling sensation in my arms, warning my body that they would give out on me soon. I was completely tired. I yawned, placing Dani in my bed and then climbing in myself. I didn't bother turning my tv on that night. I was sure that I'd fall fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. And I did.

I woke up to 3 missed calls. Duncan. I was way too tired to talk so I sent him a text instead.

_"Sorry, I was exhausted. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the sheets. Dani wore me out cold."_

It was 8:30. I tried to pull myself up but my body wouldn't allow me. I groaned. I hadn't felt like this since a long day of the kids having school.

I just let my head fall back down on my pillow with a thud, my hair messily all over the place I'm sure. I looked over at Dani who was sprawled out, much like his dad, with his thumb creeping out of his mouth. I smiled at him. He had such a rough day yesterday, I felt in my heart that I had to make it up to him. Maternal instincts I guess.

I moved my weak hand over to stroke his face. He cuddled into it. Before I knew it, my eyes had closed again and I pulled my youngest son close to my body to cuddle with him before falling back asleep.

I woke up once again, 10:00 this time. I shot up frantically. I never sleep this late. My phone began to ring. I picked it up to see it was Duncan. I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Court." his gruff voice replied.

"Hey Duncan." I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I got your message." he said.

"Yeah, sorry I missed your call last night. I was beat." I replied, honestly.

"It's cool. Well look, I've got some good news." He told me.

My eyebrow lifted in anticipation before asking "What?"

"I'll be back before I intended. Tomorrow most likely." He said.

My heart fluttered and I got butterflies like I was a teenager all over again.

"W-what happened?" I asked, all tongue tied.

"Well everything's been taken care of over here. Mom dropped by and took care of the place." He said.

"Well that's good." I replied.

"How's the little man?" He asked me, referring to Dani.

I turned over and looked at him, surprised that he was even still asleep.

"He's sleeping." I replied.

"Still?" He asked.

"Well, he did cry himself a house out a home." I said.

"Aww. Well he should feel better when he wakes up. He's never mad for too long." Duncan said.

I chuckled at his comment.

"One more thing Court." he added.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, my mom's kinda having problems with taking care of Diesel." He said.

"And?" I pressed, waiting for what I just **knew** he was going to tell me.

"Well I'm not moving in or anything but I'm over there a lot, and will be a lot more. Diesels only 8 weeks, he needs a stable home and he's my pup. I have to take care of him." He said.

I just knew he wasn't inferring what I thought he was.

"Aaaaand?" I pressed even further.

"Well if I'm going to be over there. Shouldn't he be too?" He asked.

I scoffed loudly, rolling my eyes so hard that he could've probably heard it.

"First you, then the dog. Heck no. That thing poos everywhere!" I said defiantly.

"Please Court. The kids love him. My mom can't take care of him anymore." He begged.

I was so sure of my answer. No. I was already letting a "_dog"_ stay at my house, now he wanted his to come along. Oh no. Hell no. Then the damn thing isn't even potty trained.

"No Duncan. The dog's not coming." I said, and that was final.

"Come on Court, you know you can't say no to him. He loves you." He tried to plead.

My mind wandered to how little Diesel would jump up on me, wagging his little tail and lick my face everytime he'd see me. He was a baby Siberian Husky, and Duncan was right, he was in love with me... for some reason.

I sighed before regretfully saying the words "Ok" out of my mouth.

"But not for a month, or a couple of weeks, but until the end of this week. By then, you can have his caregiving plans taken care of." I said.

I heard Duncan whisper _"yesss"_ through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Court, love you."

I breathed for a minute and replied "I love you too."

It felt like the Devil had come up from the ground a grabbed me by the throat the way those words burned to come out of me. I hadn't said those three small words since Daniel was born. It was when I kissed Duncan when I had finished pushing and they placed a bloody Dani on me with a sheet showering me with _congrats_. I don't know why, but I felt something was either going to go very badly or positely from me **finally** responding to him telling me "I love you". I took a deep breath, relieving me from the knotting feeling in my tight chest and continued the conversation.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically, even though deep down inside, there was some truth in that statement.

It was around 3 noon now, and the kids were all playing amongst themselves. Maddie sat on my lap, watching tv as I played in her long, ebony hair.

"I want my hair curled mom." She told me.

"Curled how?" I asked.

"Not like Dani's hair, but curled with the curlers. Long and pretty like how you do yours before important stuff. Like Aunt June's funeral. I liked it." She told me.

I smiled, flattered. "Oh really?" I asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! And I want mine just like it." She said, grabbing a lock of her hair that stopped just past her shoulder blades and twirling it around her finger.

"That's no problem, but what ever happened to you wanting it cut like Veronica's?" I asked.

Veronica was a little friend of hers. If Maddie wanted to be vegan, Veronica wanted to be vegan. If Veronica was going to Disney World, Maddie **had** to go to there too. They were those kind of friends. It became sort of a pain at times.

"Well, I don't think it'll be a good look on me anymore. Besides I like the curls better. Can you do them tomorrow?" She asked enthusiastically, looking up at me with those big teal orbs.

I began laughing, telling her she looked just like her father.

"Sure." I told her, as I continued fiddling in her hair.

"Mom, why haven't you been to work lately?" She asked me out of nowhere.

"Well, I have a seasonal job Maddie. When important holidays or events come up, I work. When it's not, I don't." I told her.

"So how do you maintain this big ole house if you only work sometimes?" She asked me.

I gaped at her question, trying not to be surprised at the advanced words that came out of her mouth for such a young age. I never told the children that after their great grandfather, my father's father, died he left us with everything. He gave us acres of land down in Florida where he resided that we never traveled to until the Summer. We inherited everything. I was his favorite. He promised me the world and he gave it to me. I missed him so much, but he was in a better place now, which is what I'd tell the children. He was a millionaire, filthy rich. Not snobby at all like most people would judge at first glance. I loved him to death, and he left us with money that'd have us set for a life time. He died when a 6 months after the twins were born. Lung cancer. The kids' college funds were taken care of in my savings account and everything. I'd never let them know any of this though. I didn't want them becoming spoiled and dependent on the money they had. I didn't want them to feel as though they don't have to work for anything in life because already have it. Whatever they wanted, they'd earn.

I smiled at her curiosity before answering her question.

"I have my ways. Your mother is a brilliant person you know." I said, tapping a finger on her noggin. She giggled, grabbing it.

"I hope I grow up to be like you." She told me.

Me, being the emotional blob I was, teared up at her statement. It felt good to be someone's role model. Someone's idol. My first, and oldest daughter looked up to me and wanted to become what she saw her own mother be. Successful by her damn self.

"You **will** be like me honey." I corrected her, pressing my warm face against hers.

She giggled again.

"I love you Maddie." I said.

"I love you too Mom." She replied, before leaning back onto my chest and watching TV.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Took out the kissy kissy parts because from me removing the lemon in the old chapter 7, Courtney and Duncan still haven't been on the best of terms. Hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter up by Saturday. Chaio ;*_


	10. READ READ READ New Author's Note: 5213

Hey guys , this is the last time I'll be interrupting the story with one of these but I just wanted you all to know that I'm done reading , revising and retyping this story . Go back and read it allll over . . . PLEASE lol . I'm sorry to ask, but I just am so happy with what I've done with it and changed . Review please, and let me know how you feel about it. Also, don't be afraid to send me requests of what'd you'd like to see happen in the future. I'll be happy to please any of my readers if I could. Anyway, that's all . On My Own is officially out of hiatus and I'm working on Chapter 11 now :) Bye !


End file.
